Advent Drabbles
by 0idontknow0
Summary: A series of independent drabbles/ficlets that I'm writing for various advent prompts throughout December. Not sure if the rating will go up. It might.
1. Two Idiots

**Title:** Two Idiots

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco (pre-slash), Hermione

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Hermione helps them solve a silly issue.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #1 candy cane pops and AdventDrabbles #1 gingerbread house

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**650

* * *

"Draco, is that the _same_ candy cane pop you're eating?" Hermione asked.

"Mmm?" Draco hummed. He pulled the candy cane from his mouth, minus the chocolate dipped marshmallow top. "No, Granger, how long do you think it takes me to eat one of these?"

"Well, you've had that in your mouth for the better part of two hours," she frowned.

"This is one of... a number of them," he drawled.

"How many of those have you had?" she asked, glancing back at the table filled with treats. There were a considerable amount of them missing but she had attributed it to the number of guests at the party. "Draco?"

"You don't need to know," he sniffed and turned away.

"Ar- Are you _sulking_ right now?" she whispered.

"I am _not_ sulking," Draco denied, before muttering to himself. "Even if Potter's a bloody idiot."

She frowned but left the man to his binging.

* * *

"'Mione," Ron called, in a way that let her know something had gone wrong. "Harry's been brooding all night and... well... there might be a _small_ dent in the gingerbread house now."

"What does that have to do with Harry?" she asked, following Ron.

She stopped when she saw that most the shingles on the elaborate house were gone and that the charmed gingerbread family was cowering on one side of it. She went closer and then spotted Harry plucking the shingles off one by one as he ate them with knitted brows.

"Harry," she called, "why are you demolishing the gingerbread house?"

"Why am I whuh?" he asked, around a mouthful of gingerbread. He swallowed. "Oh. Oh! Sorry, I was... sorry."

Hermione sighed.

"Ron says you've been brooding," she said.

"Wh- No, _no_," Harry denied, with a shake of his head. "I am not brooding. I mean what do I care if Malfoy didn't ask me to the bloody party despite all the flirting I've been throwing his way. I mean it's not as if I hadn't been hinting that I want to come here with him. Nope, not brooding at all."

"Have you been abusing the eggnog?" she asked.

"You can't abuse eggnog, Hermione," he said, brandishing a piece of gingerbread in her face before eating it.

"Stop that," she hissed, and grabbed his hand. "I'm taking you away from the gingerbread."

* * *

She dragged Harry to the balcony and told him to stay put before going back inside and hauling Draco over there as well.

"Now, you two need to stop being pissy and sort this rubbish out," Hermione scolded.

"It's not my fault Potter can't take a hint and ask a bloke out," Draco mumbled.

"Wh- _I_ can't take a hint? Bloody hell Malfoy, I've been hitting on you all week and _you_ couldn't get it through your head that I was waiting for you to ask me here," Harry complained.

"Oh, so _I_ have to ask_ you_ out?" Draco asked. "Potter, get over yourself."

"What, your privileged arse couldn't do it?" Harry countered.

Hermione gaped at them in disbelief as they had probably the most ridiculous argument she had ever heard. She held her hands up and she began to shush them into silence. This really could not carry on. She might lose a few brain cells if it did.

"Harry, you wanted to attend the party with Draco. Draco, you wanted to attend the party with Harry. You _both_ wanted to attend this party _together_. What in Merlin's name is there to argue about right now? You're _both_ interested in one another," she pointed out. "How about you mull that over for a second, hmm?"

"So you-" they both started, after a bit of staring.

"Yes-" they went again.

"I reckon we could..." Draco began.

"... Attend the rest of the party together?" Harry finished.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Idiots," Hermione breathed. "The both of them."


	2. Santa and His Reindeer

**Title:** Santa and His Reindeer

**Pairing:** Charlie/Oliver

**Rating:** PG-13 (I suppose)

**Warning:** Heavy suggestion

**Summary:** Oliver makes a compromise with Charlie that will benefit them both.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles _Scrooge_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~400

* * *

"How about that one?" Oliver asked, as he pointed at a tall, lush, absolutely brilliant pine tree.

"Hmmm, it looks pretty good," Charlie nodded. His boyfriend observed the tree and then frowned at the price. "Whoa, that's expensive. No."

"Merlin, Charlie, that's what you said for _all the others_," he complained.

"It's a _tree_. Why do they cost so bloody much?" the man argued.

"Are you serious?" Oliver asked. "You're such a bloody scrooge."

"How about we just go and cut down our _own_ tree," Charlie suggested.

"If I let you do this there had _better_ not be a family of squirrels running around in the flat afterwards," he warned. "_And_ on Christmas you'll have to wear that reindeer costume you've been refusing to put on."

"I what?" Charlie asked. "I don't want to."

"Well then, we're buying this tree," Oliver said, and turned to call one of the employees.

"... All right, all right, blimey," Charlie reluctantly agreed. "You nutter. No one should have to pay three whole galleons for these.

"So you'll wear it then?" he grinned.

"Yes, I'll wear it," Charlie grumbled.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to wear this..." Charlie grumbled, as he walked into the living room.

Oliver smirked proudly as he took in the sight before him. Charlie wore a pair of antlers, a red, gold studded collar, a pair of furry brown pants that sported a little tail at the back and matching mittens on his hands. The best part of the costume for Oliver though, was the big red nose that the man was sporting.

"It's brill," Oliver said.

Charlie wrinkled his nose and the red knob twitched with the movement. "I feel like an idiot with this _thing_ on my face," the man complained. "And it looks like I stole underwear from a teddy bear."

"Oh hush up and get over here, Rudolph," Oliver said, as he donned his Santa hat and undid his deep red robe. "And if you're a nice reindeer then Santa will give you a present."

Charlie licked his lips as he looked at Oliver's body. He was only wearing tight red pants and a belt under his robe.

"Is that a..._whip_ on your belt?" Charlie squeaked, his big red nose glowing red.

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Just in case you're naughty," he purred, hooking a finger in the collar when Charlie was close enough. "Naughty or nice though, Santa intends to ride you all night."

"This reindeer has no complaints," Charlie smirked.

And ride all night he did.


	3. It's Creepy

**Title:** It's Creepy

**Pairing:** Hugo/Scorpius, Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** The Malfoys see their first Advent calendar.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #2 penguin Advent calendar

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**200

* * *

"Hugo," Scorpius whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Scorpius was eyeing the penguin advent calendar that his mother had bought with an odd expression. "What the bloody hell is _that_?" the man asked.

"It's an Advent calendar..." he frowned. "Wait, you've never seen one before have you?"

"No, and I'm glad," Scorpius grimaced. "It's... creepy."

"I think it's cute," he countered.

"The penguin has _doors_ on its _body_," Scorpius emphasized. "_How_ in Salazaar's name is that cute?"

"You are so weird," Hugo said with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, dinner's going to start soon."

As they headed to the dining table they passed Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy, who seemed to be having pretty much the same conversation.

"It's got beady eyes that follow you everywhere and that scarf is... strange..." Mr. Malfoy complained. "It's just weird. Does it even serve a purpose?"

"Draco, for Merlin's sake just ignore the bloody penguin," Uncle Harry sighed.

"It's giving me the creeps," Mr. Malfoy muttered.

"See, it's not just me," Scorpius said, as he poked Hugo's side.

"Okay, okay, it's creepy. Don't poke me," Hugo said, as he moved out of arms length.

"Bloody strange Malfoys," he muttered.


	4. One Man's Guilt Is Another Man's Pleasur

**Title:** One Man's Guilt Is Another Man's Pleasure

**Pairing:** Blaise/Draco

**Rating:** PG13

**Warning:** Non-explicit sex. I think I'm seriously on a borderline right now.

**Summary:** Blaise. Draco. Hot tub. Fluff?

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #3 _shopping_ and adventdrabbles' _winter hot tub_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~650

**A/N:** Apparently I'm using these prompts to dabble in a bunch of ships.

* * *

"Salazaar, I needed this," Draco sighed, as he rested his head back on the rim of the hot tub. "You should have _seen_ Diagon. It was filled with hooligans fighting over the last of the holiday goodies and children flailing like maniacs. I'm never offering to do mother's last minute shopping again."

Blaise laughed and climbed into the steaming tub. "I told you that you should have just sent an elf to fetch the things," the man said, settling himself beside Draco.

Draco sighed and lifted his head to stare out at the snowy mountains. "Indeed," he said quietly. "... I saw Harry... him and his _very_ pregnant wife."

"Oh?" Blaise said.

"No need to worry," he said, as he bumped shoulders with the other man. "I'm not pining after the sod. I just- he always looks so bloody guilty and ashamed of what happe-"

"Potter's an idiot," Blaise interrupted, grasping Draco's chin. "You are nothing to be ashamed of," he purred.

"No?" Draco smiled, and brushed noses with the dark skinned man.

"No," Blaise said firmly, as his hand slid along Draco's jaw and held onto the back of his neck.

"You forget just how tainted my name is," he murmured, as he raised himself up so that he could swing a leg over the man's lap and straddle him.

"I haven't," Blaise smiled, as he slid his other hand around Draco's waist. "I simply don't care."

"That is so very Blaise," he said, closing his eyes as he was pulled more firmly against the man's body. He gasped as they brushed together under the water. "Never one to care much for anything or anyone."

"That's not completely accurate," Blaise said. He nipped at Draco's jaw and the hand on Draco's waist slid downwards.

Draco's breath caught as Blaise prepared him. "It isn't?" he gasped. His lips brushed Blaise's, soft and warm, as he arched.

"No," the man said, kissing Draco gently. "There _is_ someone I rather care about."

"That wouldn't happen to be your mother, would it?" he teased, as he kissed Blaise's face.

"No," Blaise chuckled softly, as he guided Draco's hips down slowly. Draco held onto strong shoulders as his body welcomed Blaise. "I was referring to a certain blonde."

"Oh?" Draco breathed. He let his hands glide along wet skin as their bodies fell into rhythm easily.

"He's tall, slender, handsome, just a bit whiny" Blaise listed. "He's clever, strong, has a particularly wonderful arse, and goes by Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled and gasped softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaise as they moved more urgently. Hands moved from his hips and slid up his back, wrapping around him firmly as hot breath tickled his neck. Blaise panted underneath him.

"Blaise," Draco breathed, finding the man's lips with his own and letting the kiss overflow with all the intensity he was feeling.

"Draco," Blaise gasped, lips and body moving with Draco's as the water licked at their skin and flowed with their motions.

"Blaise- Blaise- Blaise," he chanted softly. "_Blaise._"

"_Draco_," the man groaned quietly.

They grasped each other tightly as they poured themselves out for one another and snogged lazily as they stayed wrapped in each others' arms for long moments. Draco sucked and nibbled gently at Blaise's lip before pulling away.

"You really know how to charm a bloke, don't you?" he murmured, stroking the man's sculpted jaw. "You're your mother's son, you are. Absolutely dangerous."

Blaise made a soft complaint before pulling Draco's head towards his own and kissing him once more. "Except I don't intend to jump from bloke to bloke," the man said, kissing Draco's neck. "I like the one I've got now."

Draco considered Blaise for a moment and found nothing but sincerity. "He likes you too," Draco whispered, as he ran his hands down the man's arms and laced their fingers together.

"He'd better," Blaise smirked, as he pulled a hand to his lips.


	5. Relieving Christmas Stress

**Title:** Relieving Christmas Stress

**Pairing:** George/Angelina

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** George thinks Angie needs to relax and takes it upon himself to help her do just that.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #4 _decorating_ and hd_pots_n_porn _edible garlands_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~500

* * *

"George!" Angelina snapped.

"Yesh?" he answered, snapping around.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" she asked.

He swallowed the marshmallows in his mouth and smiled innocently at her. "Decorating," he said. In all fairness though, he really _was_ decorating.

"You're _eating_ the garlands!" she snapped. It was not his fault that the garlands were made of deliciously tempting marshmallows in the shapes of trees, snowmen, mistletoe and reindeer. "We've barely got enough to decorate the house since your mother and your brothers and your friends and my friends and my family and _your mother_-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, hurrying over to her and pulling her into his arms. "Angie, calm down. It's not that big a deal-"

"Have you _seen_ what the Burrow normally looks li-"

"_No_, because I didn't live there half my life and visit it regularly," he said. "Look, Mum's not going to judge our decorating skills... unless it looks like Halloween in here, which it doesn't. If anything she'll fuss over the food an- There's nothing to fuss over though because our food is _absolutely delicious_."

"Good Godric George, why'd you have to go and say that?" she sighed, and ran a hand over her hair.

"Woman, you need to relax. It's Christmas," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Angie, you need to relax... It's Christmas," he amended.

"Better," she said.

"And as your husband I take it upon myself to help you do just that!" he declared, before grinning and hauling her onto his shoulder.

"George!" She yelled, kicking her feet dangerously. "George, I don't have _time_ for this!"

"We've plenty of time, and plenty of garlands," he said, patting her arse as he headed to the bedroom. It wouldn't do to have someone pop up while they were going at it.

He plopped her onto the bed and kissed her before she had time to complain. After a bit of coaxing and well thought out caresses Angie was a more than willing participant. George summoned a garland once she was unclothed and bound her wrists with it.

"George, what did I say about the garlands," she scolded.

"It's just one! The one I was eating too," he said in defence. "Besides, I really don't think you're in any position to be telling me what I can and can't do. You're a bit tied up at the moment."

* * *

"There," George murmured, as he bit off a piece of marshmallow from Angie's bound wrists. "How was that?"

She looked at him petulantly before sighing and kissing him softly. "All right, fine, I had fun. Merlin I hate you."

"I love you too," he grinned. "Now do you want me to undo those or would you rather eat your way through them? I'm willing to help with either."

"_George_," she said sternly.

"Maybe later then," he said, before spelling her hands free.

"For now, you're going to help me to _actually_ decorate."


	6. Corny Carol Chit Chat

**Title:** Corny Carol Chit Chat

**Pairing:** Harry/Lee

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings: **_Really_ bad pick up lines... Innuendo? _Terrible_ flirting.

**Summary:** Harry goes to a party with Ron, George and Lee.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #5 "_If __I hear Deck the Halls one more time, I'm gonna deck someone_"

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~730

* * *

"I swear, if I hear Deck the Halls _one more time_, I'm gonna deck someone," Harry grouched, as he passed another set of carollers.

"Sounds like you need someone to jingle your bells, Harry," Lee teased, though not loud enough for Ron or George to hear. Harry felt his face flush and was grateful that he was probably already rosy from the winter air that bit at his skin.

After the war Lee had decided to help George with the shop and ended up staying there full time. He still had a radio show on the WWN in the evenings, though his show wasn't called _Potterwatch_ anymore.

Harry had probably only mentioned it to Draco, but Lee Jordan had gotten _fit_. His dreadlocks were long and neat, currently in a loose ponytail, he had lost all his baby fat and his face was sculpted, his cheekbones high, his lips full... lush... pink... beckoning Harry to-

"Oi, Harry, are you listening?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" he started. "What?"

"_I was saying_ that we should find you someone at the party tonight, mate," Ron, supposedly, repeated. "I mean, you haven't been in a relationship for ages and Merlin knows when last you had a sh-"

"_Ron_," he said, as he shot a glare at his best mate.

"Merlin, you and Malfoy _need_ to stop hanging out," George said with a shiver. "You've got his _glare_."

"It's a very useful glare," he muttered.

"Anyway, Lee," George said, as he slung an arm around the man's broad shoulders. "We've got to find you a bloke as well, can't have all this going to waste now, can we?"

* * *

Harry frowned as he perused the crowd. Most everyone seemed to be attending with someone or had managed to find a body to dance with. He glanced over at Lee and rolled his eyes when he saw some bloke chatting him up. He hailed the barkeep and got another beer before huffing at the fact that he had the misfortune to stand there and watch some bloke snag Lee right in front of him.

After a bit of blank staring at the dance floor Harry turned to see Lee taking a seat beside him at the bar.

"What happened to the bloke?" he asked.

"Turned him down," Lee grinned.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"There's this bloke I wanted to chat up," the man said.

"Well then go, chat him up," Harry said, sweeping a hand at the dance floor. "We won't hear the end of it if _neither_ of us snags a bloke tonight."

"That's what I came over here to do, except you started asking me about another bloke," Lee said casually.

"Oh, well- _Oh_," Harry said, as Lee's statement dawned on him. He flushed and blinked a few times. "Just to clarify, you meant... me?"

"Yes," Lee chuckled. "So, do I still have to chat you up or can we just move to the dance floor and save me some embarrassment?"

"You mean saying things like '_jingle your bells_'?" he asked.

"Probably worse," Lee admitted. "My mouth gets away from me at times."

"I remember," Harry smiled. "You were the commentator for quidditch after all... and I do listen to your show."

"You listen?" Lee smiled.

Harry nodded and sipped his beer to give himself some time to calm his nerves and coax his stomach to _stop the bloody fluttering_.

Lee slid off of his stool and held his hand out. "Harry Potter, green eyed wonder, star of my dreams, dance with me?" the man asked.

Harry gaped at him and then laughed as he nodded, taking Lee's hand and allowing himself to be pulled away. "That was dreadful and hilarious and I have no idea why it works," he said

"I can go back to ruining Christmas carols if you'd like," Lee offered, as their bodies pressed together. "Or I could take you home and we can let it snow.

"You'll make my jingle bells rock?" he asked, as they began to grind together.

"Hard," Lee smiled, pulling Harry's hips more firmly against him. "It definitely won't be a silent night."

"Make me scream joy to the world?" Harry grinned, as he slid his arms around the man's neck.

"So loud that the angels will have heard on high," Lee chuckled.

And when they got back to Harry's flat he was sure that they did.


	7. The Tale of Draco's Proposal

**Title:** The Tale of Draco's Proposal

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 for suggestion.

**Summary:** Draco gets Harry a ring.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles #5 _gift of jewellery_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~970 (Oh my these are getting long)

* * *

It was Christmas hols and Harry was at the Burrow blushing furiously as Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Angelina hounded him with questions about the details of Draco's proposal a week prior. To say Harry had been surprised would be a severe understatement. Everything about the proposal had caught him off guard and to be completely honest, he doubted he would give out _all_ the details.

* * *

Harry got in from work and froze after stumbling out the floo. He gazed at his and Draco's flat, mouth open, and took in the flickering candlelight, the throw neatly laid out near the hearth, the wine-

"Harry," Draco called, "perfect timing."

Harry's eyes shot towards the kitchen where Draco, sporting a tender smile, was floating two plates of what looked to be steak and mash with carrots and green peas. He reckoned the plate with the Yorkshire pudding was his.

"What's all this for?" he breathed.

Draco cocked his head at him and floated the plates to the throw before kissing Harry lightly. "You do realize you aren't the only one in this relationship who can be romantic," Draco said. "I have my moments."

"Normally it means you want something..." he said, trying to remember if Draco had dropped him any hints lately.

"How about you just take your cloak off and enjoy it," Draco said, stroking Harry's waist delicately with his finger, the way he took to doing when he was nervous. "Please."

"Like I'd ever turn this down," he smiled, and kissed Draco's cheek.

The blonde helped him with his cloak and Harry threw it over the couch instead of walking all the way to the coat rack. He toed off his shoes and then took Draco's outstretched hand and was helped to his seat. Whenever the blonde was _this_ attentive Harry would find himself in the odd situations, like taking care of an ill Lucius Malfoy, because with Narcissa in France and Draco having to handle both his and Lucius' workload there was apparently no one trustworthy enough to do it.

* * *

"Oh, a romantic dinner by ze 'earth," Fleur smiled, "'ow lovely."

"Fleur, let him finish," Ginny complained.

"You want the rest of it?" Harry asked. Surely they could use their imaginations to fill in the rest.

"Harry, are you _really_ asking us that?" Hermione asked with a scolding gaze.

He looked around to see if he could spot Draco but only the women were in sight. "Draco's with George and the others," Angelina said. "They're doing that overly protective rubbish so just carry on until they get back in here."

* * *

"That," Harry began, "was delicious."

Dinner had been wonderful and Draco had clearly put more effort into tonight than he would normally.

"Was it now?" Draco said.

"Yes. You know I love steak and mash," he grinned. "_And_ chocolate mousse."

Draco's lips quirked and he kissed Harry's cheek. "I love you," the blonde murmured, not for the first time.

"I love you too," he said, kissing Draco softly. He smiled and toyed with the ends of the man's hair. "So, are you going to tell me why you're spoiling me?"

"Well, I was wondering-" Draco exhaled and shifted and could not seem to decide whether or not he wanted to look Harry in eyes. "I wanted to ask you..."

"Ask me?" he prompted, frowning. "Is this going to be some really outrageous request?"

"I would hope not," Draco murmured.

"What is it?"

The blonde inhaled and glanced at Harry as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Harry, I was hoping that you would-" Harry's heart stopped when he saw the small velvet box in Draco's palm. "-agree to... becoming my husband."

He stared at the opened box and at the very shiny, very real, platinum band inside it. It was simple, clean, had two shallow groves and was far from flashy. It was as if Draco had plucked the piece of jewellery from Harry's mind.

Harry looked at Draco and the ring and Draco and the candles and the dinner and-

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

He took a breath to say a number of things, like "yes", "of course I'll be your husband", "I love you", "I don't know why you're nervous there's no way I would say no to _you_" but it all caught in his throat and all he could do was grin like a fool and nod until Draco cupped his face and kissed him fiercely.

* * *

"Zat eez so adorable."

"And you were speechless," Ginny said, looking at him as if he were a puppy.

Harry looked away from her big eyes as he fought embarrassment but then there was Hermione smiling at him in the same way Molly was, with that dreamy glassy eyed look that made him uncomfortable. Thankfully Angelina looked somewhat normal.

"Well let's see it," Angelina said, before whispering, "Give them something else to stare at."

Harry awkwardly held his hand out for the women to peruse. He turned his head when he heard laughter and saw Draco walking into the room fighting a smile as Ron clapped him on the back with a grin.

"I absolutely love it," Hermione said.

Harry looked to see her smiling down at his ring and he grinned. "_Not_ as much as I do."

* * *

"_Mmm_, wait, Draco," Harry gasped.

"Yes, my lovely _fiancé_?" Draco panted.

"Don't you think I should at least put the ring on before we shag?" he asked.

"I reckon you should," Draco grinned, before leaning down to kiss him and reaching for the velvet box. The blonde grabbed his wand as well and Harry frowned before he felt himself slicken and watched Draco cast an enlargement charm on the ring.

"Draco what are you- _Oh_. I reckon that counts as wearing it," he breathed.

"Rings aren't _only_ for your fingers," Draco smirked.


	8. A Forced Skating Lesson

**Title:** A Forced Skating Lesson

**Pairing:** Draco/Terry

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Draco helps Terry with skating. More like forces him to try it.

**Prompt:** awdts' Advent Quickies #6 _"Are you sure this is safe?" _and adventdrabbles #6 _frost_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~850

* * *

For some reason the senior Potions students decided that instead of starting the hols with a knock out party with gallons of booze they would all go ice skating on the lake with a few beers. Now, Terry was not exactly _opposed_ to the idea, he just was not quite comfortable with it. He could understand that none of them would trust whatever strange concoctions would get brewed (possibly literally) by their classmates and passed off as safe but he did not understand why it seemed a good idea to wobble around on blades of metal that required more balance than he actually had.

Therefore, when they all went down to the lake he simply sat by the edge watching everyone slide around and laugh and occasionally slip and fall.

"Boot," Draco I'm-Quite-Handsome Malfoy said, nodding at him before transfiguring his boots into ice skates.

"Draco, hey," he said.

The blonde gave him a small smile (more like a quirk of the lips really) and stepped gracefully onto the ice. He turned around after a bit. "Not going to join us?" Draco asked. "They've got alcohol over there."

"Drunk skating?" he asked. "No thank you."

"You don't _have_ to drink, you realize?" Draco drawled, gliding back to the edge of the lake.

"Of course I realize," he said, looking away.

"You can't skate, can you?" Draco smirked.

"Lots of people can't skate," he said, bristling. "And don't you dare tease me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blonde said. "How about I teach you?"

"No," he said instantly. "I'd much prefer reading about it than actually _doing_ it. I'm fine watching you l_ot_- Hey!"

Draco held an amused smile as he floated Terry over to the lake. Terry got his wand out and aimed it at the blonde.

"Careful Boot, I might drop you if you hex me," Draco said.

"Put me _down_," Terry said. "And not on the i- What are you- Hey- Draco- Dr-" Terry yelped as they fell. "_Ow_."

"If you hadn't started panicking we would have been perfectly fine," Draco grunted, as he got up. He transfigured Terry's boots into skates before holding a hand out, his gloves covered in frost.

"No, I'll just crawl back to land, thanks," Terry said.

"I thought you fancied learning," Draco muttered, brushing his clothes.

"When it's _academic_, yes," he snapped, as he scrambled for land.

Draco sighed and Terry found himself floating again before Draco guided him carefully to the _ice_. "One lesson?" Draco asked.

"Good Godric, I'm going to die," Terry muttered. "I'm going to fall and I'm going to hit my head on the ice and I'm going to die, or get paralyzed or get _brain dama_-"

"Shhh," Draco hushed, pulling Terry further away from safety. Skates did not exactly provide much resistance so he got dragged along. "Relax, Boot, you aren't even doing anything. I am."

"_Merlin_, are you sure this is safe?" he asked, terrified.

"Yes," Draco laughed, and moved _away_.

"_Where_ are you _going_ you _snake_!?" he exclaimed.

"Nowhere," Draco reassured, settling beside him and holding Terry's hand and waist. "I didn't even let you go."

"Okay, take me back now," he demanded, gripping Draco's hand for dear life. "You got me on the ice. Mission accomplished."

"No wonder you weren't in Gryffindor," Draco muttered. "I won't take you back until you at least push off on your own."

"Until I _what_?"

"Just bend your knees a bit, lean forwards on one leg and push with the other," Draco said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Let me show you. I'm going to have to let you go for a second. So long as you don't move you'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

All right, so maybe skating was not _that_ bad an idea, except the times classmates would speed past him and scare him senseless with their drunken howls or random gestures, and he had managed not to fall quite as often as he had expected to (mostly because Draco would catch him) and could actually move, very tentatively, on the ice.

"You know I think I'm getting the h_aaaang_-" Terry had spoken too soon and found himself falling forwards before Draco pulled his arm and caught him by the waist.

"Boot, you're _dreadful_ at this," Draco said, as he steadied Terry, pulling him against him. "Better than twenty minutes ago though."

"Thanks," he muttered, trying to ignore the warmth on his back. Draco was... inviting.

In a horrifying moment of weakness, Terry leaned into the hold and his lower back arched. His arse pressed back against Draco's-

"Boot," Draco said, going rigid.

"Um," he started, turning quickly. "That wa-_AH!_"

In a flash they were flat on the ice, the air knocked out of his lungs as Draco fell on top of him. He groaned.

"Smooth," Draco muttered. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," he groaned. "Get off would you?"

"Well," Draco smirked, as Terry felt the man's hips roll forwards slightly, "if you're into exhibitionism I don't see why no-"

Terry practically wrapped himself around Draco then apparated to his flat.


	9. Feeling Playful

**Title:** Feeling Playful

**Pairing:** Bill/Fleur

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Fleur has a bit of fun. Bill too.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #7

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**250

* * *

Fleur hid behind a very low hanging branch as she waited for Bill to pass by. Snow covered the ground and the trees and she could not help feeling a bit playful at the sight of it. When he passed nearby, looking for her, she tossed a snow ball at him stifled a laugh as he yelped. He turned and spotted her before grabbing some snow and running her way. She let out a laugh as she turned and ran the other direction.

She yelped and ducked as she saw a ball heading her way. Bill was catching up to her and she was not fortunate enough to dodge the next attack. He bellowed as snow stuck to her clothes and she waited until he was under a branch to pull her wand out before charming it to move. She laughed as snow fell onto Bill and covered him. He froze as it fell on him and glared at her.

"That's cheating," he said.

"No, it eez not," she smiled, as she went over to him.

"It is," he said, shaking his head and making snow fly in all directions.

"I say no," she said, as she reached him and brushed his shoulders off before kissing him. "You are cold."

"Maybe you should warm me up," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "Wouldn't want me to get ill now would you?"

"No, I would not," she smiled.

She let out a cry as snow fell on her head. Bill laughed as he clutched his wand and stomach. She slapped his arm despite wanting to smile.


	10. Reminder of Home

**Title:** Reminder of Home

**Pairing:** Oliver/Charlie

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Charlie opens his gift.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt# 7 _snowglobe_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**200

* * *

Charlie removed the tissue paper from the gift Oliver had gotten him and saw a snow globe inside the small box. He pulled it out and grinned when he got a better look at it. It was a miniature version of the Burrow that was ridiculously accurate. There were little figurines inside that, upon closer inspection looked very much like his family. When he shook it snow not only fell around the house but the mini-Weasley's ran around laughing and playing in the snow.

"Holy Hufflepuff, you even charmed them," he said. He glanced over at Oliver and then back at the globe. "It's brilliant." He stared at the charming figures and recalled his Christmases at the Burrow when he was young.

"You don't get to see them often so I reckoned you... might like it," Oliver said.

"I love it," he smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

He heard some quiet yelling and looked down to see the miniatures of Fred and George hooting at them. He laughed and set the globe down before turning back to Oliver and kissing him once more.

"They're frighteningly accurate," he murmured.


	11. Desperate Times

**Title:** Desperate Times

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco pre-slash

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are cold.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt# 8 _cuddling under the covers for warmth_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**650

* * *

"I'm cold," Malfoy grouched, huddled in a blanket on his bed.

"You've said that already," Harry pointed out, clutching his own blanket. "I got the whiniest roommate in 8th year."

"What was that, Potter?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," he muttered, curling his body in hopes that he would get warmer.

"This is _ridiculous_," Malfoy complained. "You'd think they'd have fixed the bloody castle for habitation."

"I think they did pretty well all things considered," he defended.

"When you freeze your bollocks off you'll be complaining as much as I am," Malfoy said.

"Pretty sure they're half way there," he grumbled.

Malfoy stared at him for a while and Harry frowned and rolled over so he did not have to look at the bloke. He heard some shuffling and another blanket fell over him before the bed began to sink. He spun around to see Malfoy climbing in.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" he yelled, shifting away but staying under the covers. "_What_ are you doing? Are you mental?"

"Hush up, Potter," Malfoy snapped, getting under the covers. "I'm cold and the warming charms won't work and the blanket is barely doing anything. I'm _desperate_."

"Well go to Zabini's room the- Bloody hell you're cold," he hissed. He tried to get away but Malfoy grabbed onto him and he was too cold to venture outside the blankets. "Malfoy gerroff!"

"I told you I was cold!" the blonde snapped. "And you aren't exactly warm either! Oi! Stop flailing! Bloody hell."

"Get off of me, Malfoy," he said, shoving at the blonde.

"I'm not a dark wizard out to kill you, Potter," Malfoy muttered.

"Hard to believe when your father's been trying to ever since-" Harry stopped when he caught the look on Malfoy's face.

The blonde had let go of him and Harry had been able to push them apart. Malfoy's expression became unreadable and he got out of the bed and went back to his own before lying down, back facing Harry, without even grabbing his own blanket.

"Malfoy," he sighed. "I didn-"

"Shut it, Potter," the blonde snapped, shivering.

"Look, that was out of line, I-"

"You think?" Malfoy spat, barely glancing at him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Malfoy ignored him and curled his legs up.

Harry sighed and became aware of the cold biting at him a bit more. He had not noticed it get warmer when Malfoy had gotten in, but it must have. He got up, blankets wrapped around him as he made his way to Malfoy's bed. He could not _believe_ he was doing this. He climbed onto the bed and Malfoy snapped around to glare at him.

"Out," the blonde said.

"You're cold," he said, lying behind the other man. "And... it might have gotten warmer when you were in my... just shut up and don't mention this to anyone all right."

"I don't _want_ you in my bed, Potter," Malfoy said, as Harry tossed part of the blankets over him.

"I didn't want you in mine either," he pointed out. He tentatively wrapped an arm around Malfoy and the blonde flinched.

"I'd rather freeze," Malfoy said, pushing Harry's arm away.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"... No..." Malfoy grumbled after a while. "I'm bloody cold."

"Exactly, now come here so we can get warm and get this over with," Harry said, draping his arm around Malfoy once more. The blonde reluctantly leaned into the hold and Harry awkwardly pulled him closer. He tried very hard not to think about the fact that he was spooning Malfoy.

* * *

After a while warmth settled into his skin and his bones and he found himself cuddling closer to the blonde. Malfoy turned in his hold and they kept their eyes averted as the man held onto him. They tangled their legs together and Harry couldn't help rubbing his feet against Malfoy's, his toes were still cold after all. They tugged the blankets up over their heads and Harry sighed as his cheeks began to warm.

Cuddling with Malfoy had been a brilliant idea.


	12. Thoughts on Santa

**Title:** Thoughts on Santa

**Pairings:** Hermione/Ron, Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary: **Hermione and Harry going shopping in Muggle London. Ron and Draco go with them.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #9 _pic of Santa's chair_ and adventdrabbles' #9 _home for Christmas_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**470

* * *

"Who is _that_ for?" Ron asked, staring at the red throne that sat on the stage before a large, decorated Christmas tree.

Hermione grinned and glanced over at Harry, who was chuckling as Draco walked beside him frowning at the throne. He caught her eye. He was just as amused as she was with their cluelessness. They were going Christmas shopping in Muggle London and had carried their under-educated significant others. Harry was going to visit Dudley Dursley, surprisingly the two had somewhat settled their issues, and Hermione was going home to her parents for Christmas so they were getting gifts.

"It's for Santa Claus," she said.

"The fat old man that breaks into people's houses?" Draco asked. "Muggles are so... strange."

"I'll agree with Malfoy on that," Ron nodded.

"That's _not_ how the story goes, Malfoy," she smiled. "You're seriously misinterpreting it."

"And he isn't _real_. He's an old children's story," Harry laughed. He gestured at the throne. "They have someone dress up as Santa and then children line up to tell him their Christmas wishes and take pictures. It's just for fun."

"Handing your child over to some stranger in a costume?" Ron asked.

"Even stranger," Draco muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two wizards and they made their way to the various stores in search of something to buy for their respective Muggle relatives. While Ron and Draco were marvelling at a Christmas card that played music when you opened it Harry snuck up beside her at the cashier.

"There a reason you've got a skimpy Santa costume tucked in your shopping basket?" he asked with a knowing look.

"The same reason you've got those elf boxers," she countered, emptying her basket.

Harry chuckled and glanced back at the two men, who nearly jumped out of their skin when a decoration began to move and flash.

"I reckon I shouldn't be surprised you took on the role of deciding who's naughty or nice," Harry grinned. He unpacked his own things as Hermione paid for hers and grabbed her shopping bag. "Planning to change his mind about St. Nick?"

"Don't let me get started on the fact that you chose the _elf_ costume," she said. "Showing Draco the merits of being Santa? _Elf Harry, bend over my lap would you?_"

"Shhh," Harry blushed, glancing at the cashier that was now biting her lips and fighting a grin. He whispered to her, "Keep that up and I'll tell Ron that I know about the plug, seeing as I _helped you pick it out_."

Hermione's eyes widened and the cashier let out snort as she packed Harry's bag. "He'd be mortified if he knew that yo-"

"You two finished shopping for the Mu- relatives as yet?" Draco asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Not _just_ the relatives," the cashier muttered with a grin.


	13. Baking for a Brood

**Title:** Baking for a Brood

**Pairings:** Molly/Arthur

**Rating:** G

**Summary: **Molly and Arthur back in the day.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #10 _holiday baking_ and adventdrabbles' #10 _red and green_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**250

* * *

When Arthur woke up he could smell gingerbread and a number of other scents wafting from the kitchen. He stretched and clambered out of bed before casting a breath freshening charm and heading downstairs. He grinned at his little Billy, who was hammering his table with a red and green bauble, and poked the baby's nose gently, receiving a happy squeal in reply.

"Arthur, you're up," Molly smiled, waving her wand about. A number of things floated around mixing and pouring and icing and decorating. "Morning."

"Morning, Moll," he smiled. He went over to her and kissed her once, twice, three times before she turned her head, giggling.

"I'm busy," she said.

He slid behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, one hand thoughtlessly caressing her round stomach. "You know you don't _have_ to do all this holiday baking."

"I know," she said, nudging his head with hers. "I enjoy it though."

"And there's _so much_. You'd think we were baking for a large number of us," he said, shaking his head. "There are only three of us you know. Four if you count this one."

"I'm aware," Molly smiled. She leaned back into his arms and rested a hand over the one on her stomach. "I've always wanted a big family though... Maybe that's why I always cook as if I've got one."

"Well, I don't mind helping you out with that," he smiled, pulling her closer. "We'll have a bunch of little Weasley's running around, we will. As many as you'd like."


	14. Misinterpretation

**Title:** Misinterpretation

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco pre-slash, Ron

**Rating:** PG13 (for suggestion)

**Summary:** Ron goes looking for Harry (Totally a continuation of _Desperate Times_ because I couldn't help myself).

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles' #10 _red and green_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

* * *

"Harry?" Ron called. "Harry?"

Ron heard a grunt come from Malfoy's bed and glanced over to see a squirming lump covered in red and green blankets. There was a hiss and a cry and more shifting. He grimaced.

"Ugh, Malfoy, silencing charms. Bloody hell," he muttered. He turned and left the room, stopping outside the door to think about where he might find Harry.

"Thank Merlin," came Harry's voice.

"_Harry_?!" he squeaked, as he bolted back inside.

Malfoy sighed and poked his head out of the blankets. The other person underneath still hidden. "Weasel, you oaf, some of us are busy warming each other up in here. Bugger off," Malfoy spat.

Before he could reply the blonde jerked and his hips rose before Ron saw some more ambiguous movement. "Oi, _what_?" Malfoy complained, as he tugged one of the blankets up while he went under the blanket, the cloths above him and his counterpart shifting continuously. "Couldn't you wait until Weasel was gone? Ah."

Ron grimaced as he heard a grunt and a few more noises.

"Good Godric," he muttered, leaving the room again. "No wonder Harry isn't here."

* * *

Malfoy peeked out from under the covers and cast privacy charms on the door before he and Harry looked at each other and started laughing. Harry could not believe Ron had thought they were shagging.

They had been cuddling for warmth and, frightened at being found where he was, Harry had accidentally tightened his grip on Malfoy when Ron had walked in. The action had knocked some of the wind out of the other man and had prompted a fight of sorts where they had ended up poking and pinching and tugging sharply at each others' hair.

Harry reckoned that if he ever needed to hide out somewhere he should use Malfoy's bed.


	15. Fairy Light Decorations

**Title: **Fairy Light Decorations

**Pairing: **Blaise/Harry

**Rating:** PG13?

**Summary:** Blaise goes outside to see how the decorating is going and then does some decorating of his own.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #11_ Outdoor Decorations & _#12 _Lantern_

adventdrabbles' #11 _Fairy lights _& #12 _flying reindeer_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**350

* * *

When Blaise stepped outside the house he froze at the door and promptly began to laugh to arse off. He received a frustrated glared as he bellowed and clutched at his stomach. Harry had been decorating the front yard with a number of holiday themed decorations and while Blaise could admit that it was coming along nicely with the glimmering tree and the lights that lined various things the man seemed to be having trouble wrapping the fairy lights around the armature of the flying reindeer. So much trouble, in fact, that Harry was now tangled in the lights and struggling to get his arms and one of his legs free.

"Are you seriously just going to stand there and laugh?" Harry grumbled.

"All right, I'll help you," he said, chuckling. He grinned and went back into the house though. There was something he needed to do first.

"That is _not_ considered helping, Blaise Zabini," Harry yelled. "Come back here."

Blaise did go back, but this time he had a camera in hand.

"Smile Harry," he said, as he snapped a picture.

"You can't be serious," Harry glowered at him.

"Well, I've already taken it haven't I?" he smirked. "So I reckon that I am."

He tucked the camera away and pulled his wand out to free Harry and paused. "Is that a Christmas lantern over there?" he asked. "Why only one?"

"Bloody hell, _Blaise_," Harry hissed.

"Yes, yes," he said, as he finally began untangling the lights. When he got Harry free he spelled the lights onto the reindeer and then charmed them to "life". They grazed in the snow and hopped and floated around.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "And spelling the lights on is _cheating_, Blaise."

"Ch- We're _Wizards_, we have magic. It seems as if you've forgotten you own a wand," he said.

"Lazy," Harry muttered.

"Come to bed and I'll show how lazy I'm _not_," Blaise said.

"That does _not_ count," Harry blushed.

"Not even if I wrap you up in fairy lights?" he purred. "I'll even do it manually."

"... Make it quick," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are stopping by soon."

"Of course," he nodded, as they made their way inside.

* * *

"Blaise," Hermione frowned, "where's Harry?"

"Oh, he's a bit tied up at the moment," he said easily. "Something came up."

"I reckon we can come by tomorrow instead," Ron said.

"I'm sure he'll be free by then," Blaise nodded.


	16. Pranking Pansy

**Title:** Pranking Pansy

**Characters:** Draco, Blaise, Pansy

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Pansy opens her gift from the boys.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt# 13 _worst gift ever_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**400

* * *

Pansy lifted the lid off of the gift Blaise and Draco had handed to her. When she caught sight of what was inside though she frowned. They had gifted her with socks. So many socks, in fact, that she doubted she would need to have any washed for about two months before she ran out.

She looked up at the two of them and they smiled at her, Draco raising a brow to prompt her to speak and Blaise glancing to the gift and back. She opened her mouth to tell them that this was _the_ worst gift she had ever gotten, right next to the knitting needles her Gran had given her for her birthday one year. It did not come out though. She closed her mouth and exhaled harshly through her nose.

They looked so... expectant.

"I... this definitely is a surprise," she tried.

The two glanced at one another and then burst out laughing. Pansy narrowed her eyes at them.

"I can't _believe_ you two!" she hissed. "All right, where is it? Where's my gift?"

After their fit of laughing the two pulled out their gifts for her, Draco with his lips pressed together as he stifled his laughs and Blaise wiping tears from his eyes. She snatched the gifts and glared at them individually.

"Prats," she muttered, as she spelled the wrapping paper off. She had no patience left to do it manually. "I can't believe you would hand me a box full of socks. Do I look like Theodore to you? I- _Oh my merciful Merlin._ I absolutely _adore_ you two."

Draco had gotten her a beautiful gilded jewellery box that had organizing compartments inside and had been made more spacious with Wizard Space. Her old one _was_ getting full and cluttered. Blaise had given her a lovely, glittering pair of earrings that she now had somewhere to put without having to worry about searching for it for an extended period of time.

"Now, what was it that I was upset about?" she smiled.

The two chuckled and smirked at her.

"I can't believe you really thought us that daft," Draco said.

"As if we're fool enough to give _you_ a box of socks," Blaise said, with a shake of his head. "It was hilarious though."

"And you may keep them if you'd like," Draco teased.

"I _refuse_ to keep those socks," she said, with a sniff. "Give them to Gregory, he likes socks."


	17. Strange Men

**Title:** Strange Men

**Characters:** Teddy, Harry

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Teddy goes shopping with Harry and sees something strange.

**Prompt:** awdt's #13_ Nutcrackers_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**216

* * *

Teddy yelped and hid behind Harry. There were some scary men with funny mouths and weird eyes. They were dressed all weird and they were staring at him as if they wanted to eat him. Their hats were funny and some of them had swords and other strange things Teddy could not identify.

"Teddy," Harry said, "what's wrong?"

He clutched Harry's leg and hid his face. If he could not see them then they could not see him.

"Teddy?" Harry asked, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Scaawy," he muttered.

"What is?" Harry asked.

He pointed at the strange men and went back to holding onto Harry.

"The nutcrackers?" Harry asked.

_Nutcrackers. They even _sound_ scary._

Teddy nodded.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Teddy," Harry said, as he pulled him away from his leg and picked him up. Teddy immediately grabbed Harry and stuck his head in the crook of his neck. "They won't hurt you. They're just toys, sort of. You use them to get the nuts out of their shells."

"Ugly," Teddy muttered.

Harry laughed. "I reckon these are, yes," he said. "Come on. Let's go get those chocolates Gran likes, yeah?"

Teddy nodded and glanced back at the nutcrackers. Maybe they were not _as_ scary as he had originally thought.


	18. Improper Presents

**Title:** Improper Presents

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 (for non-explicit situations)

**Summary:** Draco's unreasonably upset.

**Prompt:**

Awdt Advent Quickies #8 _angels_ & #14 _ornaments_

JMDC #82 _peppermint, penguin, parlor, present, proper_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**600

* * *

"Harry James Potter," Draco said, after flooing into the parlour of Grimmauld place and frightening the angel ornaments on the tree. "At what point in time did it seem a proper idea for you to give me a bag of chocolate coated peppermint penguins as a present? Is this a joke?"

"Happeh Chwishmash to joo too?" he said around a mouthful of one of his own penguin peppermint patties.

"And you're _eating_ them too," Draco glared. "Did you purchase a bag too many and simply decide to post it to me?"

Harry swallowed and sat up from the couch. "Merlin, Draco, calm down," he said. "I saw them and decided to get you a bag too. They're delicious. Have you even _tried_ one?"

"Delicious or not, that doesn't matter," Draco huffed. "_Those_ are not proper present material."

"What happened to '_It's the thought that counts_'," he asked. Harry was balls at buying gifts for people from sheer lack of practice and he had thought the patties were actually sort of a good idea.

"What thought?" Draco asked. "'_Oh, these are perfectly delicious and of a preposterous shape!_' that thought?"

"What is with you and 'p' words today?" Harry asked. "And, no, more the '_I bet Draco would love these since he likes sweets_' thought."

"Unacceptable," the spoiled prat complained. Harry did not know why he found himself wanting the insufferable bloke at times. He was ridiculously _annoying_.

"Well, seeing as it _is_ Christmas morning and everywhere is closed you're going to have to settle," he said, lying back in the couch.

"Wh- No," Draco said, hovering over him.

Harry glared at him and rolled onto his side so that he could ignore him. He might be just a wee bit upset that Draco was so blatantly rejecting his gift.

"Don't just _roll over_," Draco complained.

"Draco, what the bloody hell am I supposed to give you _now_?" he snapped. "I doubt I have anything that fits your criteria for presents."

"Wh- Something _special_, something I can _appreciate_ for years to come, something _personal._ Not some _bloody candy_ you pillock," Draco said, snapping at the end.

Harry did the first thing that came to mind and grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him down. The blonde yelped as he fell and Harry twisted so that Draco fell beside him instead of crushing him. Draco wanted personal and Harry would give him personal. He kissed the man and buried his hands in soft silky hair. After a moment of befuddlement Draco caught on and pulled Harry into him and kissed back, instead of shoving him off the couch as Harry had thought he would.

Draco moved atop Harry and situated himself between his legs. Harry moaned into the blonde's mouth and bucked when Draco ground his hips. They ended up frotting on the couch and by the end of it Harry was panting and tired.

"Er..." he started, suddenly realizing what he had actually done. "... Happy Christmas?"

"So long as you don't gift anyone else this way, then yes," Draco said, lifting his head and looking at Harry pointedly.

Harry nodded and grinned before pulling Draco in for another snog.

After a while he realized there was some giggling coming from his tree and he frowned. When he looked up he saw that the angel ornaments were red faced and covering their eyes, save for one that was grinning and peering at them eagerly. He reckoned they just gave that angel a fairly naughty Christmas present, and possibly traumatised the others.


	19. Still No Warmth

**Title:** Still No Warmth

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are cold, again.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt# 14 _naughty or nice_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**600

**A/N: **So I guess I'm making this an arc thing? Only for the advent prompts though. So I don't kill myself with another arc series thingy. Sequel to _Misinterpretation_, which was a sequel to _Desperate Times_.

* * *

It was cold. _Again_.

Harry and Malfoy had complained to McGonagall -well Harry had, Malfoy had spent about an hour convincing Harry to put in said complaint- and nothing had been done about the cold just yet. As it turned out, their room and about two others were a bit resistant to magic because they were still charged with some from the war. They needed to be neutralized, or whatever McGonagall had said. Right now Harry could not remember because his _brain was frozen_.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered.

"The potions they need to use have a long brewing time Potter," Malfoy said.

"Fucking potions," he swore, sitting with his knees to his chest and wrapped in his blanket. He was _trying_ to read his Herbology text but it was not exactly working out.

"I can't take this for a few more _days_," Malfoy huffed.

Harry cleared his throat, set his book aside and lifted his blanket a bit, silently inviting Malfoy over. The blonde looked at Harry, then the open space and bolted for the bed. He settled himself between Harry's legs and rested his back on Harry's chest. Harry fixed the blanket around them before picking up the text once more and they sat back reading it.

At some point Malfoy got bored of reading, apparently he had already covered the next two chapters, and snuggled closer to Harry, curling around one of his legs and resting his head on his chest. Harry had to admit that it was bloody warm and cozy, until he heard Zabini and Parkinson making their way down the hall.

"Um, Malfoy, think your friends are comi-" Harry stopped speaking when the blonde swore and ducked under the covers.

Harry stared at the lump between his legs for a moment before hurriedly bending his knees so that the blanket formed a sort of tent around the other man. He held the text over his lap, and Malfoy's head, and attempted to look as if he was still studying.

"Potter," Zabini said, upon entering the room and finding it Malfoy-less. Parkinson nudged the man and gestured at Harry, she seemed to avoid speaking to him after her outburst during the war. "Pansy wants to know if you've seen our dearest Draco?

Parkinson elbowed Zabini in the side sharply. "Ow," the man grunted. "Bloody hell, woman. You know, when that Santa bloke checks that bloody list of his he won't have doubts about whether you're naughty or nice."

"Uh, no, I haven't" Harry said, watching Parkinson glare at Zabini and trying to ignore the way Malfoy shook his head.

"Thanks, Potter," Zabini said, guiding Parkinson out the room.

Harry flicked his wand and closed the door before Malfoy came out from under the blanket.

"Those two need to shag each other and be done with it," Malfoy muttered, shaking his head once more.

"Next time, could you _not_ shake your head in my crotch," he hissed, shifting as the warmth from Malfoy's body began to get to him.

"What?" Malfoy frowned, before his brows rose in realization. "_Oh_."

"What's with that look, Malfoy?" Harry asked warily. Malfoy looked as if he was _thinking_ and that was not good.

"You know, Potter, we'd get far warmer, far more quickly if we dealt with that," the blonde said, jerking his chin in the general direction of Harry's traitorous, twitching erection.

"You can't be serious," he whispered, even as his hips rocked forwards.

"Well, I'm already in your bed. We're practically half way there," Malfoy purred, as he leaned forwards.

"By Godric, someone help me," he muttered, setting aside the Herbology text.


	20. It's the Thought that Counts

**Title:** It's the Thought that Counts

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry wakes up and Draco isn't in bed.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #15 a peace thingy and adventdrabbles' _Christmas morning_.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~400

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Harry's bed was empty. He frowned and cast a Tempus Charm. It was far too early for Draco to be awake much less out of bed. The blonde was never much of a morning person and Harry usually had to coax him out of sleep.

He got out of bed and ambled towards loo when he heard very familiar swearing coming from the kitchen. He made his way there with knitted brows and saw Draco glaring at the stove. The blonde muttered to himself and hurriedly tossed the contents of... the smoking frying pan, into the bin. Draco glared at the little figurine above it that said "Peace" and had a reindeer attached to the end of it.

"What are you staring at?" Draco grouched to the inanimate object.

"Um, Draco," Harry said.

The blonde yelped and the frying pan went clattering to the floor. "Harry!" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide. "Wh-what are you doing up already?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, finally taking a good look at the, rather messy, kitchen. "Are you... trying to cook?"

"_No_," Draco denied, folding his arms.

"You've got a spatula in your hand," Harry pointed out.

"Wh- _Yes_, all right," Draco said, tossing the utensil onto the counter quickly before folding his arms once more. "_Perhaps_ I was trying to... cookyousomethingfor..." The blonde rambled and mumbled at the end of his sentence so that Harry had a hard time understanding him.

"You're mumbling," he smiled, walking over to Draco. "You're cute when you mumble."

"I'm not _cute_, Harry. I'm _handsome_," Draco corrected, reluctantly letting Harry pulled him forwards.

"Of course," he smiled. "Now, what was it you said you were doing? Because it looks like a giant sneezed in here."

Draco turned head away from Harry and mumbled, "I was trying to cook you breakfast."

Harry bit his lip to keep himself from laughing at Draco's efforts. It was the thought that counted after all. He kissed the man on the cheek and got him to stop staring at the kitchen table. "Thank you, for the effort. But how about we make breakfast together instead?" he suggested.

Draco nodded sulkily and Harry rolled his eyes at the man.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," he said. "Even though you probably would have burned the house down if I hadn't woken up."

"Tosser," Draco said, slapping him on the arm. He glared at Harry half heartedly before a smiled tugged at his lips. "Happy Christmas, Harry."


	21. She Warms His Heart

**Title:** She Warms His Heart

**Pairing:** Blaise/Ginny

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Blaise roasts chestnuts for the first time.

**Prompt:** awdt's Advent Quickies #16 _Wreaths_ and adventdrabbles' #16 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: **~500

**A/N:** I'm getting so terrible with titles right now. I'm struggling to name things.

* * *

Blaise walked to the fireplace with Ginny and let his eyes roam the living room of the Burrow. There was a small decorated tree, garlands hung around the room and wreaths on nearly every door. It was less extravagant than what the house elves would do at Zabini Mansion but it was more genuine in its atmosphere.

They sat by the hearth and he set down the tray of chestnuts. They were going to roast them over the fire, something he had never actually done but definitely enjoyed eating the end result of. Ginny smiled at him and took up one of the knives before motioning for him to do the same.

"You just score an 'x' onto the flat side of the chestnut," she explained, as she showed him what to do.

He started scoring and them to the finished pile. "Why exactly do we need to do this? Can't we just put them over the fire and be done with it?" he asked. This seemed like very tedious work for something you could finish eating so quickly.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, they'll explode," she said.

"Explode..." he repeated.

"From the pressure," she said. "Because of the steam. Just do it okay."

"Right, well, you're the expert here," he nodded.

"That I am," she smiled cheekily.

Once they had finished scoring they put the chestnuts into a roaster sort of contraption and shut down the floo so that they could put it in the hearth. They talked as they waited for the chestnuts to roast and Blaise was sitting with Ginny's head in his lap as she lay on the floor. He doubted he would ever relax enough at the Burrow to sprawl himself on the floor knowing that Molly, or one of the other Weasley's, could walk in at any moment. While he knew that she would not look at him disapprovingly for it, he would feel as if he was being far too casual in someone else's home. He stuck to the formalities he grew up practicing and he knew it made him seem stiff and cold at times but somehow Ginny had managed to warm his heart and had him slipping into this easiness when he was around her.

The Tempus charm Ginny had set went off and she smiled and sat up to pull the chestnuts from the hearth and set them on the tray to cool. Blaise smiled as he watched her and very nearly lay back on the floor so he could relax and stare to his hearts content before he remembered himself.

He leaned forwards and pulled her in for a brief kiss, gazing at her for a while before sitting back.

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny asked, smiling and looking at him curiously.

Blaise shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Just grateful that you convinced me to buy you back that coffee I spilled last year."


	22. Siriusly Drunk

**Title:** Siriusly Drunk

**Characters:** Marauders

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Remus is Sirius' designated apparater.

**Prompt:** awdt's #17 _red berry wreath on a light post_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

* * *

"Blimey 's cold out," Sirius complained, as they left the Three Broomsticks.

"You can feel it?" Lily asked. "I reckoned you were too drunk to notice anything."

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, pointing a finger at her. "'M not _that_ shloshed."

"Pretty bloody shlo-shl-sloshed," James laughed. "Maybe one of us should 'pparate you home."

"You're drunk as well you idiot," Lily pointed out.

"'M not!" James denied, as Sirius laughed at him.

"You are," Remus confirmed. "I'll get Padfoot home. No worries."

"Mooooony, my her_ooo_," Sirius sang in no real tune, as he stumbled over to the light post and held onto it for support.

Remus sighed and went over to the man as Lily laughed and James bellowed. He grabbed Sirius and began to guide him over to the apparition point but the drunk got distracted.

"Red berry wreath!" Sirius exclaimed.

Before Remus could do anything the man had his wand out and a spell had been cast. The wreath burst apart and berries went flying in all directions as they all ducked for cover, Sirius and James laughing and scrambling haphazardly.

Sirius peered out from behind a barrel with a frown on his face. "_That_ wush _not_ a levitation charm," the man said, before glaring at his wand.

"All right, home you go," Remus said sternly, grabbing onto Sirius' arm. "Hand the wand over."

"Whut?! Moony noooo," Sirius whined, hugging his wand.

Remus sighed and glanced at Lily.

"I've already got one drunk over here," she said.

"All right fine, keep the wand," he said to Sirius. "But keep it in your trousers."

"Both of them?" Sirius asked, smiling cheekily.

James laughed and Lily smiled as she shook her head.

"Yes, _both_ of them," he said, before waving good bye to the other two and apparating Sirius home.


	23. Way Too Festive

**Title:** Way Too Festive

**Characters:** Ron, Harry

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Ron has a problem with the decorations at the Ministry.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt #17 _lighting the Menorah_ and #18 _Nutcrackers_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**100 (A legitimate drabble! *proud*)

* * *

"Human Relations is trying way too hard to please everyone this hols," Ron muttered.

"Hmm?" Harry started.

"We've got nutcrackers on one side of the room, Peterson lighting the Menorah on the other, a miniature Christmas tree near our office," Ron explained. "I dunno what the bloody hell everything else is, but what happened to just having us all wear corny sweaters and putting up a _Happy Holidays_ sign if they're going to respect everyone's beliefs? It's _chaotic_ in here."

Harry shrugged. "Hermione's been helping them so... yeah."

"For the love of Merlin," Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "That woman."


	24. Scandalous Secret Santa

**Title:** Scandalous Secret Santa

**Characters:** Hermione, Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 (suggestion)

**Summary:** Hermione isn't pleased with the gift Malfoy gave her.

**Prompt:** awdt's #18 _"Why does (name) think I need one of these?"_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**500

* * *

Harry started in his chair when his office door slammed open and looked up to see a rather upset Hermione. He swallowed and shifted a bit after scooting closer to his desk.

"Hermion-"

"_Where_ is he?" she hissed.

"Where's who?" he asked carefully.

"_Him_," she seethed, pointing at Draco's desk. "Your bloody Auror partner. That... blonde ferret!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand, glancing at his lap before looking at Hermione. "He's somewhere in the Ministry I reckon," he said. "What's he done this time?"

"Got my gift from my secret Santa and it's him. I know it," she said angrily. "I mean who else could it be, no one else refers to Ron as Weasel here."

Harry frowned and carefully let out a breath. "That um... doesn't answer m y question," he pointed out.

Hermione pulled a tiny gift from her pocket and it grew to its normal size as it fell on his desk. "_Why_ does Malfoy think I need one of _these_?" she asked. "Oh, and don't forget the note."

Harry took the note from her and read it.

"_I'm sure Weasel will appreciate this._

_He does seem to like your overbearing,_

_practically dominating, __behaviour."_

He frowned and glanced at her and she nodded impatiently at him to open the, rather well wrapped, box. He shifted in his seat and lifted the lid hesitantly. He swiftly closed the gift and covered his mouth to hide the laugh he was stifling. Hermione glared at him.

"You're _laughing_?" she asked, offended. "Do you know how embarrassing it was to open this? I wasn't exactly _alone_."

"I'm sure it's... a joke," Harry tried. "You are fairly... dominating."

"Harry James Potter," she breathed.

"What?" he shrugged. "I can't do anything about it. And well, you have it so you might as well try and- hahaha- try and convince- haha- Ron to- _oh Merlin_. Has he seen it yet?"

"I'm not going to walk up to Ron with a gift wrapped strap on, Harry," she hissed.

"He might get a laugh out of it," he smiled. He popped the lid off and leaned the gift towards Hermione. "Look, it's even _festive_. It's got the little candy canes on it and the snow flakes. Hahah- ow. All right I'll st- Do you smell peppermint? Good Godric, Hermione, it's scented and Ron _loves_ pep- ow ow all right! I'll talk to him!"

"You'd better," she said, before storming out of the office.

"Really, Draco?" he asked, shoving his chair back and allowing the blonde to sit up more comfortably from under the desk.

"I think it was rather thoughtful," Draco said. "It's even flavoured. I've seen Weasel scarf down Salazaar knows how many candy canes so I reckoned they could enjoy it."

"Flavoured?" he repeated. "Shame we don't need one of those."

"We could just get rid of the straps and use it as a-"

"Done," Harry said. Draco grinned and returned to his previous activities as Harry set the box aside.


	25. Not Quite Cold, But Definitely Hot

**Title:** Not Quite Cold, But Definitely Hot

**Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17? (I'm not really sure, but just in case.)

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are not cold... anymore.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles prompt #19 _Yule Log_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**500

**A/N: **Continuation of _Still No Warmth_

* * *

Harry had to admit that Malfoy was right. They were getting a _lot_ warmer a _lot_ faster. In fact, Harry thought they were getting hot, too bloody hot. So hot, that he and Malfoy both had begun to shed their layers of clothes, though that _might_ have had something to do with the hardness between their legs.

Malfoy plundered Harry's mouth with his tongue, leaving nowhere untouched, and Harry reckoned getting their pants off was not going to happen with the way they were pressed together or the way his legs were locked around the blonde. He rut against Malfoy and he moaned into the man's mouth as he was met thrust for thrust.

When they slowed down to grind against one another Harry felt Malfoy slip a hand between them. The blonde pulled them both free of their pants and Harry gasped at the feeling of flesh against flesh. Malfoy gripped them both and they began to buck once more, hard and fast, and then harder and faster, as hard as their bodies would allow and as fast as they could manage.

Harry scrabbled at Malfoy's back and arched, he pulled the blonde down and pressed their lips together, their mouths, so that he could moan into the man as he spilled between them. Malfoy snogged him and held him and bucked and bucked and bucked and peaked, tensing and milking them both and letting out short moans into Harry's mouth.

Sometime after they caught their breaths, Malfoy lying beside him, Harry shivered. The cold was creeping up on him again. He rolled towards the blonde and they automatically tangled themselves together before pulling the blanket over themselves. Malfoy sighed and nuzzled Harry's neck as he pulled him closer.

"Did you just... snuggle me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Shut it, Potter," Malfoy said into his neck. "You're pleasantly warm."

"I can't believe we're still doing this," he muttered.

"You know, it's so close to Christmas hols that I reckon we could get away with putting a Yule Log in here. It'll help with the cold and then we won't need to cling to one another for heat if you're that bothered," Malfoy suggested. "Put up safety charms so it won't-"

"It won't be warm enough," Harry muttered.

"We haven't even tried it," Malfoy pointed out.

"It's too cold in here for it to-"

"You just want us to shag, don't you?" Malfoy asked, lifting his head.

"Wh- No, _I don't_," Harry sputtered. "I mean it was... well-"

"I reckon we can try the log idea and _still_ shag..." Malfoy said.

"... Who said I want to shag?" Harry asked.

"Well, I know it's not myself I feel twitching under the blanket," Malfoy said, sliding his hand down Harry's body. "Another round?"

"We aren't cold anymore," Harry pointed out, rolling on top of the blonde.

"I know," Malfoy smirked, as he spread his legs. "But we were _getting_ cold."

"Well, I reckon the extra heat won't hurt," Harry said, leaning forwards to claim the man's lips.

They never really did get cold that night.


	26. Teddy Bear Crazy

**Title:** Teddy Bear Crazy

**Characters:** Al, Lily, James, Harry/Ginny

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** The Potter kids are shopping for toys.

**Prompt:** awdt prompt #19 _teddy bears_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

**A/N:** Oh no I'm starting to sort of kind of fall behind on writing. I've fallen behind on reading already...

* * *

Albus, James and Lily stared up at all the teddy bears in the bins and on the shelves. There were white ones and brown ones, black ones and grey ones, solid ones and spotted ones. When they ran over to the nearest bin Al picked up a cream teddy with a red and green plaid bow on its neck and grinned before squishing it in his arms.

He smelled Christmas trees coming from it and gasped.

"Dad! Dad!" he yelled excitedly, jumping up and down after speeding towards him. "Dad, smell! Chwismus!"

"Hmmm?" Dad hummed, as he bent down to smell the teddy. "Oh wow, that does smell like Christmas."

"I want! I want! Pwease?" he asked.

"Well, we _are_ here to get you three a toy each so I reckon I can buy it for you," Dad smiled.

"Mama!" Lily squealed, wobbling towards Mum with so many teddies that she could hardly see. "Tedd's."

"_One_ Lily," Mum said.

Lily turned and ran towards Dad. "Dada! Tedd's!"

"Lily, if we get you more than one toy then we'll have to do the same for your-"

"P'ease?" Lily whined.

She did that thing where she looked at Dad with big bulging eyes and Dad's brows rose before he looked around for Mum. Mum was distracted by James and a shaggy black teddy though so could not help Dad fight Lily's "I'm your baby girl" look, that's what Uncle Ron called it.

Albus spotted a bin with _big_ teddies and ran towards it clutching Gordon, his new teddy, as he ran.

"Gin, she's doing it again," Dad said desperately. "The _look_..."

Albus was too busy pulling a life-sized teddy to know what happened next, but if Lily managed to get a second toy that meant he could too.


	27. Growing Habit

**Title: **Growing Habit

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13?

**Summary:** This time Harry and Draco get chilly in the common room.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #20_ "Do we have to watch this again?"_

adventdrabbles' #20 _Christmas cookies_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**550

**A/N:** Sequel to _Not Quite Cold, But Definitely Hot_. Also, not as proof read as usual because life things happened midway through writing this.

* * *

Somehow, during eighth year it had become normal for the lot of them to sit down and watch Muggle telly once a month. Hermione had found some way to charm the telly to work around all the magic and between her, Harry and Dean they picked movies to watch throughout a day. At the moment they were watching _A Room with a View_ as they munched on Christmas cookies or sucked on candy canes, the school was filled with them courtesy of the house elves.

"Do we have to watch this again?" Zabini asked. "Granger, aren't you tired of this? Pick something _else_."

"What's wrong with this one?" Hermione asked, curled in the couch with Ron.

"We've seen it every time we have a movie night is what," Malfoy said.

"Something else, Granger," Theodore Nott said. "_Please_."

"Fiiine," she sighed. She popped in a different film and sat back down mumbling. It was something festive this time, _The Nutcracker Prince_.

Mid way through the film Harry found himself getting cold. Either the hearth was not doing its job or the doors to those exceptionally cold rooms were open and the cold was leaking into the common room. Harry vaguely wondered if he had closed the door when he had come downstairs.

Malfoy had the sense to summon his blanket from upstairs and Harry stared at the cloth, Malfoy now huddled underneath it beside him. He summoned his own blanket before he could do anything stupid, like make room for himself under the blonde's blanket while they were outside of their room. He wrapped up and popped a candy cane in his mouth as he watched the film.

He caught Malfoy watching his lips and sucked the candy cane as far into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks and watching the blonde as he did it. Malfoy squirmed and looked back at the telly. Ever since that night they had basically frot themselves to exhaustion fooling around had become a bit of a habit with them and had _definitely_ gone further.

They somehow managed to arrange themselves so that Harry was lying in the couch with his knees bent and Malfoy sitting right at the end of them. Malfoy let their blankets crossover and soon Harry was trying not to writhe and moan as the blonde's hand moved between his legs. Harry got his foot onto the blonde's lap and carefully worked it. They stifled moans and froze on occasion when someone began to turn in their direction. Harry covered most his face with his blanket so he could cover his mouth. He tensed and let out a soft grunt, arching slightly off the couch and trying to pass it off as a stretch and a yawn. Malfoy ducked his head and ran a hand slowly through his hair, his face hidden from the others as his jaw dangled open and his hips curled in.

Harry cast a discreet cleaning charm on them both and then tucked himself in before actually paying attention to the film, mindlessly curling his toes against the blonde's thigh as one of Malfoy's fingers stroked his foot.

This was getting out of hand but Harry found that he did not quite mind.


	28. Admitting Their Wrongs

**Title: **Admitting Their Wrongs

**Pairing(s): **Draco/Dean, Lucius/Narcissa

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Some people visit Draco.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #21_ Unexpected Guests_

adventdrabbles' #21 _mulled cider_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**700

* * *

"Oh dear Salazaar," Draco muttered.

He had opened the door of his flat expecting to see Blaise or Pansy, or even Potter or Lovegood. He was _not_ expecting to see his parent's however. Yet there they were, on his front step, alive and of their own volition.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Narcissa said, with a somewhat forced smile. "May we come in?"

"W- It would be rude of me to leave you out here, would it not?" he said politely, stepping aside and gesturing for them to make their way inside.

Draco had not spoken to his parents in at least two months after he had confessed to them his inclination for men. The fact that he was he bedding Dean, Gyffindor and Muggle-born, did not exactly help his case either. Not only was he unable to provide an heir but he was sleeping with "dirty blood".

"Draco," Lucius said, taking a breath before he continued. "We- we were wrong to disinherit you. I can admit that, we can."

"We've come to realize that... We've been through too much to let this tear us apart, Draco," Narcissa said. "It's high time your father and I accepted the way the Wizarding world is... growing, changing."

"The way you've changed with it," Lucius continued.

"You can date... Apologies, what was-"

"_Dean_. His name is Dean," Draco said with narrowed eyes. He did not quite trust Lucius' and Narcissa's sudden change of heart. "And I don't quite need your permission to date him, do I?"

"... You don't, no," Narcissa said. "I should have phrased that differently."

"Just know that we've accepted your relationship and your choices, Draco" Lucius said.

"You expect me believe you after everything?" he asked quietly. "After you've thrown me out, disinherited me and left me with _nothing_?"

"We were hoping for at least a chance to make up for our... idiocy," Lucius tried.

"Please, darling?" Narcissa asked.

Draco felt his heart twist in his chest at the endearment. He wanted to believe them but it simply was not that easy. "I'll have to think about it," he said. "Is that all?"

"That's more than I expected," Lucius nodded.

"This is the last thing," Narcissa said, pulling out a roll of parchment with a gold ribbon tied neatly around it. She held it out to him and after eyeing the roll he accepted it with a nod.

The floo roared and Dean stepped out of it, brushing soot from his clothes and carrying the mulled cider his mother had made for them. He froze when he saw Lucius and Narcissa and watched them warily as he made his way over to Draco.

"Everything all right?" he asked, setting a hand on the small of Draco's back.

Draco felt himself relax at the touch and nodded. "They were just leaving," he said, glancing at them.

"Yes, we were," Narcissa smiled. "And... our apologies for the way we've treated you... Dean, the both of you."

"Have a good Christmas," Lucius said, as he inclined his head.

Draco opened the door for them and Dean watched them in shock as they left. After a moment's thought he wished them a happy Christmas and closed the door. He glanced at the parchment in his hand and slid the ribbon off.

"_What_ was _that_?" Dean asked.

"I'm not entirely sure..." he replied, unrolling the- "They've given me my inheritance back... They... might have actually been serious just now..."

"About what exactly?" Dean asked, walking over to get a look.

"About accepting me... accepting us," he said softly.

His hands trembled a bit and Dean held them lightly. "That's brilliant, Draco."

"But what if they aren't serious, Dean? I don't know if I-"

"I'll be here," Dean smiled, pulling him forwards and closing his arms around him. "And I'm not going to abandon you. You can fall back on me if they do something stupid, again."

Draco smiled and pressed his forehead against Dean's, closing his eyes as fingers brushed his cheek. "Thank you," he murmured, before he kissed the man briefly. "Now how about we have some of your Mum's mulled cider? It's delicious and I reckon I could use a glass."


	29. The Best Sort of Heat

**Title: **The Best Sort of Heat

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** Nc-17? (It's like that borderline between this and PG13. It's non-explicit sex that almost feels explicit.)

**Summary:** Harry couldn't help himself. He was cold and Draco has a nice arse.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #22_ Christmas Party_

adventdrabbles' #22 _Snowman_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**800

**A/N:** Sequel to _Growing Habit_ from my _Under the Blankets_ arc which I'm only writing for the advent prompts. (Other's in this little arc are _Desperate Times_;_ Misinterpretation_;_ Still No_ _Heat_;_ Not Quite Cold, But Definitely Hot_;_ Growing Habit_)

* * *

Harry went inside the castle cold and shivering. He and some of his friends had spent a ridiculous amount of time outside building snowmen, and then charming them and engaging in a war of sorts. He was covered in snowman guts and his clothes were getting damp but he was not exactly upset about it. Exams were finished, hols began tomorrow and he would get to relax at Grimmauld and then spend time with the Weasley's.

When he got to his room Draco was busy packing his trunk for the trip home. They greeted one another and Harry proceeded to shed his clothes. The showers would be full right now, everyone looking to get warm after their games, so he cast cleaning charms on himself. He would wait until the showers cleared up. In the meanwhile he put on the jumper Mrs. Weasley had made him and his thick pyjama bottoms before he clambered into his bed and wrapped up, shivering.

He looked over at the blonde and when he saw the way Malfoy was bent over as he laid two gifts carefully into his trunk Harry could not help cocking his head to get a better view. He licked his lips.

"I'm cold," he said.

"I'm busy," Malfoy replied. The blonde turned to him then. "Just give me a minute, Potter."

"I'll freeze to death by then," he exaggerated.

"Hardly, the room is warmer," Malfoy said, going back to his task. "I won't deny it's still a bit cold though."

The room had been sprayed with the potion McGonagall had asked Slughorn to brew but it needed two more coats and then temperature regulating charms could be set in, which meant that it was still cold, though not life threateningly so.

Malfoy carried on packing, and bending over, and Harry found himself out of his bed, his blanket hanging over his shoulders, as he pulled Malfoy aside to bend him over the nearest surface, in this case it was Malfoy's bed since he had set things to pack on top of it. Harry ignored the yelp the man gave and curved his body around him. He nuzzled Malfoy's neck and licked a stripe up to his ear.

"Deviant," Malfoy breathed, arching. "Fine."

In no time their trousers and pants were pooled at their ankles and Harry held the blonde's arms down, still curved around him as he pressed his way into the most brilliant heat he knew of. They ground, they rocked and they thrust until Malfoy simply had to cant his hips and allow Harry to have his way with him, trapped as he was between Harry and the mattress. Sweat ran down Harry's chest, his back and his legs. Malfoy's jumper was as damp as his was and they were gasping and moaning and snogging.

The blanket was sliding off Harry as they moved but he could not be arsed to care about it as he tensed and moaned into the blonde's neck, shuddering as he gifted Malfoy with a heat of his own. The blonde ground against his, now still, body and the mattress desperately, whining and panting. Harry hissed and stilled the man. He slipped a hand underneath the blonde and finished him off that way. Harry was too sensitive for the excess movement Malfoy had been making; he wanted to stay buried in heat though so he stayed where he was. Malfoy squirmed and arched and fluttered before relaxing underneath Harry, panting and spent. Harry kept his hand going since the blonde was never as sensitive as he was and they snogged lazily.

"Harry, you coming to the Christmas... party... later... _oh my_," Hermione said.

Harry's head snapped to the door and the blanket fell as he recoiled from Malfoy. Hermione squeaked and the blonde hissed from the sudden movement. They both grabbed one of the items of clothing on Malfoy's bed to cover themselves.

"Sorry," he muttered quickly to Malfoy. "Hermione, don't-"

"... I just saw- Oh Godric," she said. She stared at them wide-eyed then turned quickly to leave before reeling back and slamming the door behind her. "Ron's coming."

"Shit," Harry muttered, as he and Malfoy quickly tugged their trousers up.

* * *

"Sorry about... earlier..." Hermione said, sipping some eggnog and pretending to watch the goings-on of the party.

"Learn to _knock_," Harry said.

"Learn to use a _privacy_ charm," she countered, turning her head to look across the room at the blonde.

"I usually use one..." he murmured.

"_Usually_?" she asked, glancing between the two of them. "How long has this been going on?"

"... Ever since it started getting too bloody cold in our room," he muttered. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "We needed to get warm _somehow_."


	30. A Wonderful Slip of the Tongue

**Title: **A Wonderful Slip of the Tongue

**Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC-17?

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are... at the Manor. More specifically, Draco's room.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles' prompt #23 _Christmas Candles_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**650

* * *

"Shhh, Potter," Malfoy whispered, as he snuck him from the parlour, one of the parlours, to his bedroom.

Harry raised his hands in defence and followed the blonde as quietly as he could. He glanced around the Manor and was glad to note that it had been redecorated, and currently looked very festive with wreaths, garlands, Christmas candles and appropriately coloured rugs and tapestries. They went up the marble staircase and down two corridors and past a number of doors before Draco opened one and they went inside. Harry was sure he would get lost in the home if he ever strayed from this room but that was not important right now, neither was how magnificent Malfoy's room looked. What mattered at the moment was that they were alone and that they were touching and kissing and undressing and falling onto _the_ most comfortable mattress Harry had ever been on.

"Potter," Malfoy breathed between kisses. "Get your trousers... _off,_ would you."

"Impatient... prat," he muttered, with a grin.

After he untied his bottoms he shimmied out of them and Malfoy flung them to the side before they settled under Malfoy's blanket and the blonde nudged Harry's legs apart. They saw to themselves as Malfoy hastily prepared him. It had been a week since school had let out and, if Harry was completely honest with himself, he had gotten used to being with Malfoy. And he did not mean as roommates.

When Harry was ready the blonde quickly got into place before easing his way inside. They moaned and Harry found himself arching and spreading wider for the man, blatantly inviting him to do as he pleased. Malfoy chuckled and snogged Harry as he rolled, a hand cupping Harry's face.

"Missed you," he muttered, before he knew it was going to come out.

Malfoy pulled away so that he could look at Harry, all movement ceased. "Me?" the blonde asked. "Or did you mean _this_?" The man gave a slight roll and Harry closed his eyes and gasped at the motion. "Me or this, Potter?"

"I- Malfoy, is this really the time for-" Harry sighed and closed his eyes at the blonde's expression before whispering, "You."

He never saw the look on the blonde's face since his eyes were still closed but he _felt_ the reaction in the way the blonde twitched and he gave a soft moan before the hand cupping his face braced his neck, and lips were crashing down on his own as Malfoy's tongue _begged_ for entrance, a hand ran up his flank and Malfoy began to roll into him hard and fast. He wrapped himself around the blonde with a moan and they panted against one another, snogging when Harry was not busy crying out in pleasure as the blonde gave him everything he had.

Malfoy thrust hard and curled his hips inwards. Harry writhed and let out a cry. The blonde rocked slowly and deeply, pressing further into Harry. The movement became short and sharp and from the most _brilliant_ angle there was. Again, and again, and _again_ Malfoy snapped his hips as they kissed and nipped at each other desperately, arms wrapped tightly around the other's body. The blonde picked up speed and gasped and grunted his pleasure. He was close and Harry was too.

With a moan Malfoy tensed and bucked sharply one, two, three times as he filled Harry with heat. Harry let out a cry for each one and shuddered his release with a groan the instant Malfoy touched him.

"In case I need to... put it into words..." Malfoy panted, turning Harry's face towards him. "I missed you too."

Harry grinned and snogged Malfoy before the blonde tugged the blanket up from their hips and they lay there kissing and touching and connected.


	31. One Good Gift

**Title:** One Good Gift

**Pairing:** Dean/(take your pick)

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Dean's got some last minute shopping to do.

**Prompt:** awdt prompt #23 _Last minute shopping in unusual places_.

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**200

* * *

All right, so maybe Dean had lost track of the days and neglected to get anyone their gifts and now he was rushing to get random things for his friends and family and boyfriend. Everywhere was _dreadfully_ packed, apart from a few of the Muggle convenience stores, and he was in no position to wait in those ridiculous lines.

He sighed and went inside to grab some of those fairly random trinkets the convenience stores sold and then left. On his way to the apparition point he spotted a lingerie store, and despite it being fairly crowded, he went inside. He looked around and, since they were having a bloody reasonable sale, he picked out a number of knickers to purchase instead of just one.

His boyfriend did not really wear them often; it was mainly Dean's fancy to slip the tiny garments on. But Dean would give him the box of knickers anyway to supply him with choices for their more kinky moments. Tonight though, he reckoned he could model them for the man and maybe even wear the collar he had gotten for his birthday.

Dean smirked as he apparated home. Last minute shopping had not been a _complete_ disaster, not for his boyfriend anyway.


	32. Christmas at the Burrow

**Title: **Christmas at the Burrow

**Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13 (implied sex)

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are at the Burrow.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles' prompt #24 _Mistletoe_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**550

**A/N:** Sequel to _A Wonderful Slip of the Tongue_

* * *

On Christmas Eve Harry was at the Burrow. Molly had given him Fred and George's old room to use and surprisingly enough Hermione had actually been allowed to stay in Ron's room. They _did_ travel together unattended during the war so he reckoned Ron's parents realized that limiting them would be pointless. All of this meant that Harry had a room to himself and was able to sneak Draco into it in the middle of the night. He made sure to remember the privacy charms time around and locked the door.

After their midnight romp and a bit of pillow talk the two had drifted off to sleep under Harry's blankets.

In the morning Harry woke with heat and moisture surrounding him and he moaned and bucked before hands stilled him. When he looked down he saw the blanket bobbing slowly and lifted it so that he could watch. He threaded his fingers through soft blonde locks and Draco hummed softly and watched him, grey eyes locked on green with a soft affection.

Harry did not last long.

Draco smiled at him and kissed him when he came from under the covers.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Draco," Harry smiled lazily.

He gave the blonde a kiss and wrapped his legs around narrow hips. With a muttered spell Harry was ready and then Draco was there, moving slow and deep, hot and wonderfully filling. They snogged languorously and let their hands flutter over skin as they moved. Harry gasped quietly and Draco panted softly. The blonde gave a few grunts and pulsed his heat into Harry as he tensed and bucked. They rocked lazily and kissed and nipped and touched one another. They had taken to staying connected until they separated naturally, something Harry rather enjoyed, and so they lay there murmuring things at each other until Draco slipped out.

When they dressed Harry was pleased to note that it was still fairly early and they made their way out to the hall. He winced when he opened his door and heard people shuffling downstairs. He really needed to work on those privacy charms of his and stop blocking sound on both sides of the bloody door. He glanced back at Draco, who looked at him with wide eyes, then the blonde simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We might as well," Draco shrugged.

When they went downstairs Harry descended first. "Happy Christmas, Harry," a few people said, before he made it all the way down.

He smiled awkwardly and pulled at his hair. "Morning, happy Christmas," he said. "Um... I've got my um- There's someone-"

He decided to forgo saying anything else, because it would not help dampen the shock, and simply took Draco's hand and pulled him into view. The blonde stood partially behind him and nodded at the Weasley's. "Happy Christmas," Draco said, after clearing his throat.

They made their way down the rest of the stairs in an awkward silence when no one responded.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," Hermione greeted. Everyone else seemed to have frozen in shock.

"Granger," Draco said, inclining his head.

Ron jumped out of his seat. "Mate, there's mistle... toe..." Ron said too late.

Harry looked at the enchanted mistletoe above them and then at Draco.

"I can disenchant-"

The rest of Molly's words were lost when they pulled each other close and kissed.


	33. Coupling Crackers

**Title:** Coupling Crackers

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Pansy and Hermione hold a singles Christmas party.

**Prompt:** awdt's #24_ Crackers and Santa statues_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**500

* * *

When Pansy told Draco to pick up a piece of blank paper from the bowl he glanced at her with suspicion. She smiled at him and then looked at it before tossing it into the bin and telling him to have a good time at the party. He walked off wondering what the bloody hell that as about and found Blaise and Theo to see if he could ascertain what exactly was going on.

As it turned out Pansy had asked them all to take a piece of paper and if it was blank she tossed it and if their name appeared, as in Blaise' case, she put it away in a separate stash. Draco sighed when he realized what she might be doing. It was a _singles_ party and Draco reckoned that any sort of flirting was now going to be dictated by whatever ridiculous plot Pansy had constructed. He waited to see what would happen and had a few drinks and appetizers as he and his colleagues chatted.

Near twelve Pansy and Granger, so this was orchestrated by not one but _two_ meddlesome women, got onto a make shift stage. Granger held a small silver and gold box and Pansy called people up and had them pull a cracker from it. When she was done only about half the room had gotten crackers, Draco included. She smiled mischievously at them and explained that those whose names had not appeared on their slips of paper each got a cracker and, the slips of paper with names were all put into crackers via some absurd matchmaking charms. Draco would have to open his cracker to find out who he was supposed to _'get to know, or more' _that night.

Granger counted them down and with a number of cracks going off around him Draco popped his cracker open. He upturned the tube and froze when he saw the slip of paper inside. Around him people were hollering out names and waving people down. Draco stood there and stared at Harry Potter's name before closing his eyes and taking a breath. So what if he had fancied the bloke for... years? That did not mean that the cracker was right and that Potter fancied him as well. He opened his eyes and looked around the room before he spotted the man.

He stared at Potter, shaggy hair, green eyes, sculpted jaw and lean figure. His gaze must have been fairly heavy because soon the brunette looked his way and caught his eye. Draco held up his slip of paper and Potter's brows rose as he cocked his head in question. Draco nodded and the man tugged his hair nervously before nodding back.

As Draco made his way over to Potter he thought that there was possibly some merit to Pansy and Granger's ridiculous plan and, when he found himself in Potter's bed that night there was no doubting the women's matchmaking skills.


	34. Christmas Together

**Title: **Christmas Together

**Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry and Draco spend the beginning and the end of Christmas together.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles' prompt #25 _Winter sunshine_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**700

**A/N:** Sequel to _Christmas at the Burrow _from _Under the Blankets._

* * *

"Sweet merciful Godric, no," Ron muttered.

Harry frowned and tightened his arm around Draco's waist. That had hurt.

"Ron-" Molly started.

"Please, don't tell me it was _you_ under the covers with Malfoy last month," Ron said, his expression hopeful. "It _was_. Ugh, that is not what I wanted to imagine on Christmas."

"Weasley, we weren't-" Draco started.

"No, I don't want to know," Ron said, as he moved from the tree and away to one of the windows, the winter sunshine beginning to stream into the Burrow. "Date him if you want but don't start telling me _things_."

"Real mature, Ron" Hermione commented, as Harry began to wonder if he and Draco were _actually_ dating.

"You weren't the one who walked in to see-"

"Oh, I-"

"Well," Arthur said, "I'm hungry. I reckon we can have breakfast now can't we?"

"Breakfast, yes!" Molly piped, bustling towards the kitchen. "Ginny, come along."

Ginny got up and gave Harry and Draco and smile and a nod. "Merry Christmas, Malfoy," she said, before disappearing into the kitchen. Harry smiled and Draco watched her in shock.

"So, Draco, are you staying for breakfast?" Arthur asked.

They all turned to Arthur in surprise and Draco blinked a few times before replying. "I- No, sorry. I've got to get to the Manor."

"Well, it is a time for family," Arthur nodded.

Harry followed Draco to the hearth and they smiled at one another before Draco grabbed some floo powder. "Stop by the Manor tonight?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said. He glanced behind him before whispering. "I'm not sneaking in this time am I?"

"No, you're not."

* * *

"Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said.

They both watched each other in silence, Lucius with slightly narrowed eyes and Harry trying to look earnest despite how awkward it was being around the man. He did spend all his childhood hating the man more than he hated Draco, especially after second year.

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa smiled, after what Harry thought was a silent conversation with Draco. "Welcome, and happy Christmas."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry smiled. "And happy Christmas to you too."

"I never did have the opportunity to thank you for your help at our trials did I?" she asked. "Apologies for that, and thank you."

"It was the least I could do after you helped me," he said.

"It was not necessary though," she said. "Now, I assume you boys will want to be alone. If you need anything one of the house elves will be more than willing to assist you. Come now, Lucius. Let's not linger."

Lucius left with Narcissa, but not without staring Harry down as he left the room.

"I don't think I need to tell you that your father hates me," Harry muttered, as Draco closed the door of the parlour.

"He dislikes you," Draco smiled. "He doesn't _hate_ you. I think it's fairly close though."

Harry was already seated in the couch with his legs tucked under a blanket by the time Draco walked over to him. He frowned at the blonde. "That isn't much consolation," he pointed out. "He almost hates me, but it's not quite there yet."

"He might once he realizes we've been shagging," Draco said, as he sat beside Harry and slid his legs under the covers.

A house elf popped into the room with a tray of steaming mugs of cocoa and an assortment of treats.

"Oh, that helps _so_ much," Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Draco chuckled and handed Harry a mug before getting his own. Harry settled more comfortably into the couch and cupped his mug with both hands.

"So, I reckon this all means we're... dating?" he asked more than said. They had never actually _discussed_ what they were after that night in the Manor.

"I suppose we are," Draco said, after swallowing some of his cocoa. "Perhaps we should thank the headmistress for giving us that ridiculously cold room."

"I'm glad you climbed into my bed that day," Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Likewise," Draco said, turning his head and kissing Harry before going back to his cocoa.


	35. Dressed for the Occasion

**Title:** Dressed for the Occasion

**Pairing: **Pansy/Theo

**Rating:** PG (suggestion)

**Summary:** Pansy and Hermione hold a singles Christmas party.

**Prompt:** awdt's #25_ Hunky guy in a Santa hat._

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**130

* * *

"Well?" Pansy asked, as she stepped into the bedroom dressed in her skimpy Santa outfit.

Theo turned around, holding two flutes of champagne in one hand and Pansy's gift in another. He whistled as he gave her a once over. "Merry Christmas to me," he murmured.

"I could say the same thing," she smirked, eyeing his bare chest. If he was going to walk around with it unbuttoned he might as well take the bloody shirt off. "You're lacking in festive attire."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I don't quite think that matters since we'll be getting undressed anyway."

Pansy tutted and put her hat on his head. "There were go," she said. "Now let me open my gift-" she turned and toyed with the string of her red corset, "-so you can open yours."


	36. Very Festive Sweaters

**Title: **Very Festive Sweaters

**Characters: **Hermione, Dean

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Hermione and Dean shared the same problem.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #26_"I'd like to return this ugly, er... I mean lovely sweater. It's not my size."_

adventdrabbles' #26 _Nativity_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**200

* * *

"Dean is that you?" Hermione asked, stepping up behind the man in the return line.

He flinched and turned around, relaxing once he realized it was her. "Hermione, hey," he said. He glanced at the bag she had. "You returning something as well?"

She nodded guiltily. "My Gran got me this sweater with reindeer and... rhinestones. The nose is a ridiculous red- Look," she said, as she pulled the sweater out for him to see.

"Uh... very festive..." Dean tried.

"_Too_ festive," she said, folding it up. "And you, what are you returning?"

"This," he mumbled, as pulled out a thick white sweater that had the baby Jesus on the front and what looked like the Nativity on the back of it.

"At least it doesn't have _rhinestones_," she said.

Dean glowered at her. "Are you even looking at this?" he asked. "And look at the size of it! Goyle could fit in this comfortably."

She snickered. "I suppose he could," she nodded.

"Next please," called an attendant.

"I'd like to return this ugly, er... I mean _lovely_ sweater. It's not my size," Dean said.

When a second attendant freed up Hermione said her goodbyes to Dean and set about ridding herself of the red monstrosity. She loved her Gran but this could not stay in her closet.


	37. Mutual Education

**Title: **Mutual Education

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry and Hermione can't skate, Ron and Draco don't know about The Snowman.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #27_"And just who s that supposed to be?"_

adventdrabbles' #27 _ice skating_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**200

**A/N:** Sequel to _Christmas Together_ from the _Under the Blankets arc_ I have going for advent.

* * *

"You two can't be serious," Draco said.

"How have I never known this?" Ron frowned.

"I spent most my time reading during the holidays, or visiting family," Hermione explained.

"I've just never... got the opportunity to when I was younger," Harry said, avoiding mention of the Dursleys. "And we've never gone ice skating over hols since I started Hogwarts."

"This needs to be remedied," Draco stated.

"Agreed," Ron nodded.

"Now they agree on something," Hermione muttered. "Can't I just finish my snowman? He's almost done."

Harry looked over at Hermione's snowman and smiled when he saw it. "It looks just like him," he said.

"And just who is that supposed to be?" Draco asked.

"The Snowman," Hermione smiled proudly. Both Ron and Draco frowned at that.

"The Snowman?" Ron asked.

"Well, that's going on the movie list," Hermione sighed.

"You should just put all the major holiday specials on it," Harry said.

"Right, anyway, ice skating," Ron grinned.

* * *

When they got back to the Burrow Harry set up the telly and Hermione popped over to her house to get the DVDs. By the time she got back the Weasley's we all seated around the telly and Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor with a blanket over their legs. They all nursed a hot toddy as Hermione finished the set up before grabbing the mug that was left out for her and sitting beside Ron.

"The Muggles have strange ideas about magic..." Draco murmured to him.

"Well at least they've got the whole love thing right," Harry said. "About it being powerful magic and all."

"That seems to be an overriding theme in all of these," Draco pointed out.

"It's Christmas hols, so of course it is," Harry whispered.

"And all that tripe about finding love in unexpected places," Draco said.

"Well, I think there might be truth to that one too," Harry said. "What were the odds of us starting to date one another?"

"... I'll admit that you have a point th-"

"_Shhhh_!" Ginny hissed, before turning back to the telly.


	38. The Penguin Incident

**Title:** The Penguin Incident

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, Blaise/unknown

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Two penguins wobble into the common room.

**Prompt:** awdt's #28_ penguins._

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

* * *

"That baby penguin in adorable," Luna said.

"Hm?" Hermione started, turning around. "It is- Wait, _what_ is a penguin doing in here?"

"Look!" Ron yelled, pointing to the boys dorms. "There's another one!"

"This really is curious," Luna mused with a smile.

"Curious?" Hermione deadpanned. "Luna, it's _ridiculous_."

The penguins wobbled over to them, the first one falling excitedly and honking at them. Luna picked the flailing bird up and smiled at it. The second penguin stopped and looked at her, cocking its head before shaking it in what seemed like a disapproving manner. The second penguin wobbled over to Hermione and stared at her, honking and flapping at the dorms.

"Oh my Godric," Hermione gasped. "I think... I think these are students."

Ron laughed and then stopped when she kept staring at him. "You can't be serious," he muttered.

"That would explain their being here," Luna said, tickling the penguin's throat.

Hermione swished her wand and muttered a few charms before Luna was on the floor with an armful of Harry and, Draco Malfoy was sitting at their feet. Both men were shirtless and dishevelled.

"I knew Granger was sensible!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Lovegood, what do you have to say for yourself? Granger, _thank you_."

"Luna, are you all right?" Harry asked, getting up from where he and Luna had fallen.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit battered is all," she said.

"Just a bit _batter_-"

"_What_ happened?" Ron asked.

"Um..." Harry blushed, glancing at Malfoy.

"Long story short, we didn't knock on my dorm room door and Blaise was already in there getting into someone's knickers when we barged in," Malfoy explained. "He doesn't react well to coitus interruptus."


	39. End of the Day Romping

**Title: **End of the Day Romping

**Characters:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC17 (non-explicit, but very nearly there, sex)

**Summary:** Harry and Draco have a romp.

**Prompt:** adventdrabbles' prompt #29 _wreath_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**500

**A/N:** Part of my _Under the Blankets_ arc, though this one could be stand alone. Sequel to _Mutual Education._

* * *

"Harry," Draco moaned into his pillow.

They were at Grimmauld lying under the blankets in Harry's bed. The intention _was_ to go to sleep after spending the day exhausting themselves at the Burrow but Harry was randy and now, after some spooning and stroking, Draco was too.

With a muttered spell Draco was slick and Harry prepared him teasingly slowly as he nipped and kissed at bare shoulders. He lined himself up and prodded at Draco as a hand moved slowly between the man's legs.

"Quit teasing me, Harry," Draco snapped. "Or I swear to Merlin I'll finish on my-"

With a swift movement Harry was swallowed in heat and Draco was arching in a silent moan. "Happy now?" he husked.

"_Yes_," Draco breathed.

Harry held onto the blonde's hip and rolled slowly before he went at him hard and fast. Draco gasped and let out cries of pleasure. Harry hugged the blonde closer and Draco reached a hand behind himself and held Harry's hip. The blonde canted his hips and swore. Harry teased at the spot and ground against Draco, earning himself long moan.

He rolled them over and straddled his boyfriend's legs, never once leaving his heat, and slipped a pillow under his hips. Draco arched his back and canted his hips before rocking back onto Harry. The blonde pushed back and ground against him before he shimmied his hips.

Harry moaned and thrust deeper. He pounded into Draco and the blonde panted and whimpered beneath him. Draco reached a hand between his legs and pumped as he muttered at Harry to go harder, faster.

The headboard rapped against the wall in time to their movements and the bed gave a few squeaks. Harry could hear skin against skin and the sound of their panting, their gasps and their moans. With a cry Draco sounded his release and clenched around Harry. He paused a moment to grind his hips so Draco could ride it out and then he went back to pounding the man into the mattress as he sought his own release.

With a few long, hard thrusts Harry poured himself out with a groan and collapsed on top of Draco. He yelped when something hit his head and batted it away.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked. He probably did not appreciate the flailing going on above him.

"Something hit my- Oh, it's just the wreath that was above the bed," he said, when he noticed the decoration beside him.

Draco chuckled underneath him. "I told you that wasn't a good place to leave it," the blonde said, twisting and turning.

"I'll find somewhere else to put it," he murmured, as he leaned in to give Draco a kiss.

Harry tossed the wreath to the floor and they settled into bed, wrapped around each other as they fell asleep sated and exhausted.


	40. The Other Couple

**Title:** The Other Couple

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry and Draco spot something interesting.

**Prompt:** awdt's #29_ Vacation house in the snow._

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: 1**00

* * *

"Oh, that house over there looks brilliant," Draco said, staring across the lake.

"I actually tried to get us that one but it was already booked," Harry admitted.

"I'm fine with the one you've rented us for the hols, Harry," Draco smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco close.

"Oh look, there are the early birds now," Draco said, pointing at the apparition point.

"Well don't they look pleas-" Harry gasped moved closer to the window.

"Bloody hell, that's _Ginny_-" Harry said.

"And?"

"-and _Zabini_," Harry finished.

"You're on a- Well, colour me surprised."


	41. Necessary Resolutions

**Title: **Necessary Resolutions

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** Harry was writing resolutions.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #30_Preparing New Year 's resolutions_

adventdrabbles' #30 _Fruitcake_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**500

**A/N:** Sequel to _End of the Day Romping_ in the _Under the Blankets _arc. One more to go!

* * *

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, pushing the throw aside and sitting beside Harry on the couch.

Harry glanced at him and noticed that he was eating a slice of fruitcake. He opened his mouth and Draco frowned, glancing from Harry to the cake before slicing off a small piece and feeding it to him.

"Mmm," Harry hummed, chewing. The cake was absolutely-

"Yes, my cake is delicious," Draco nodded. "Now, what are you doing? We already finished our homework."

"I know," Harry smiled. "I'm writing down my New Year's resolutions."

"Put down practising privacy charms," Draco said, before eating a piece of cake.

"I already know I need to practise them," Harry grumbled.

"Or I'll handle them from now on," Draco offered cheekily. "All of them."

"Arse," Harry said.

"I do have a rather nice one don't I?" Draco said. "Hmmm, is that Pansy's name on that?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He leaned back in the couch and Draco peered at the parchment. "She hasn't said a _word_ to me since 8th year started. I figured I should try and do something about it, especially since I'll probably be seeing more of her."

"Well she and Blaise are coming here later," Draco said. "You could stay and speak with her. Then the 8th year New Year's party won't be _that_ awkward when we walk in as a couple."

"True," Harry nodded. "Is this a casual thing you lot are having or should I change?" He glanced at the cake and opened his mouth for more.

"Casual, Draco said, slicing off some cake with his fork. "You could just get your own slice."

"I know," Harry said, before eating it.

"Greedy Gryffin-" Draco gasped and looked at Harry in outrage as the last piece was snatched from the plate. Harry popped it into his mouth and smiled at him as he chewed.

Draco set his plate and fork on the table and then glared at him, _really_ glared at him. Harry squeaked and moved to run off and let Draco realize he was overreacting but the blonde grabbed him and pinned him down before giving him a ridiculously thorough snog.

"You should resolve not to finish my desserts anymore," Draco said.

"Not if you react like _that_," Harry breathed.

"That won't be a consistent reaction, I assure you," Draco said.

"That one got me randy though," Harry pointed out. "So I like that one. I'll risk it."

"Insatiable," Draco muttered. "I'm shagging you though."

"By all means do," Harry said, vanishing their clothes.

"Cast a privacy charm fir-"

"Draco, what time are-"

They snatched the throw and haphazardly threw it over themselves as they sat upright when they heard Lucius' voice. The man blinked at them and then closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"You saw nothing, Lucius," the man muttered to himself. "Nothing at all. Nothing..."

"Add _remembering_ privacy charms to that list," Draco breathed, watching the door.

Harry nodded and stared at the entrance to the room, wondering when Lucius would get hit by what he had seen and come raging back in brandishing his wand at Harry's face.


	42. The New Year

**Title: **The New Year

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** The New Year's party.

**Prompt:**

awdt's #31_ New Year 's Eve party_

adventdrabbles' #31 _Champagne toast_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

**A/N:** The last one. Happy New Year everyone! (Sequel to _Necessary Resolutions_ and conclusion to the _Under the Blankets_ arc).

* * *

On New Year's Eve the 8th year students, and a number of the 7th years as well, held a party at one of the villas Zabini's mother had inherited from a previous marriage. Seeing Harry and Draco walk in together had not been a particularly shocking sight, considering they room together at Hogwarts. What shocked them was probably the hand that Harry had kept on the small of Draco's back and the lack of distance between them. No one seemed to object though.

"Careful Harry, people might start to think you two are dating," Seamus teased.

"We are, Finnigan," Draco said, leaning into Harry.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

Seamus sighed and turned to his best mate with a glare.

"I knew it!" Dean exclaimed. "All right, pay up."

"Lucky guess," Seamus grumbled, digging into his pockets and pulling out a number of sickles.

"I still don't know what he saw to tip him off," Neville said, shaking his head and rummaging through his pockets as well. "Besides tonight, that is."

Harry frowned at them and Draco chuckled beside him.

"Anyway, congrats you two," Dean grinned. "I knew all that bickering was for a reason."

* * *

Throughout the night Harry and Draco danced and mingled with their friends. Draco had even managed to get Parkinson to speak to Harry. It was after a few glasses of eggnog but never the less, it was progress.

Near midnight they all had flutes of champagne in hand and Zabini cast a _Sonorus_ to make the toast. They drank to the New Year and when the Tempus charm that had been set went off there were cheers and screams and many a couple locked lips for long moments, Harry and Draco included.

"Happy New Year, Draco," Harry said above the sounds of the fireworks and their schoolmates.

"Happy New Year, Harry," Draco smiled, kissing him once more.

Harry grinned and tightened his hold on his boyfriend as they snogged.

The year ahead looked promising.


	43. Relaxing After Hols

**Title:** Relaxing After Hols

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Harry and Draco lounge on the couch.

**Prompt:** awdt's #32_ A day to relax._

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

**Word Count: ~**300

**A/N:** And that concludes the quickies from awdt. Once again, Happy New Year.

* * *

"You know, I'm a bit happy that the hols are over," Harry said, as he lounged in the couch. "All that fussing over gifts and dinners is tiresome, especially since we still had to go to work during all of it."

"I wouldn't say you had much of a holiday," said Draco. "You _did_ have to go in the field Christmas evening."

"You said you weren't still upset about that," he said, frowning as he sat up to look at Draco over the couch.

Draco shrugged and walked over with their mugs of cocoa and Harry took his when it was extended towards him. The blonde sat down beside him and blew at the hot drink before taking a sip.

"I can't control when criminals decide to-"

"I know," Draco said. "It's not you I'm upset at. Now hush up. We're going to use this as a day to relax, remember?"

"Yes," he replied.

They eventually set their mugs down and reclined on the couch, talking about various things that happened over the hols and what they hoped would be different in the year ahead. Harry toyed with Draco's hair as they spoke and had to suffer through a series of pinches after a snide remark about Parkinson's penchant for tyranny.

Apart from lounging in the couch, not much else was done that day but Harry was more than fine with that. He enjoyed the days that he and Draco had where they did not have to worry over work or family or friends.

A day to themselves.


End file.
